


[授权翻译] Bashert

by wuyanzhinv



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, tag太多了请去原文看TVT, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanzhinv/pseuds/wuyanzhinv
Summary: 译者注翻了好几个EC中短篇，决定来翻一个真正的长篇~之所以选这篇，部分原因是自从看了《了不起的麦瑟尔夫人》之后，就对在美国居住的犹太家庭的生活习俗蛮感兴趣，而这篇里有很多关于美国犹太家庭的习俗，算是一边翻一边给自己科普吧。这篇文的Erik有个超级大而且非常温暖的家庭，成长过程中没什么深仇大恨，所以性格完全不反社会，而Charles的亲戚则比较奇葩（这篇里的Raven也不是甜心妹妹型的）。两人相遇后光速坠入爱河。Erik给了Charles家的温暖，两人之间有很多love&sex，有一个亲生的儿子，收养了一个女儿，有一些极品亲戚搞事的情节，还一起改变了些变种人歧视的社会问题……我觉得这么一概括就真的好像某种都市种田文……这篇文每个chapter太长了，翻成中文大概超过两万字了，所以我每一章分成2～3次译了。SummaryErik和Charles相遇并坠入爱河。我想写一个Erik有一个大家庭的故事。毛茸茸的（对我来说是这样）。我不是很擅长总结。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bashert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818626) by [AvengingAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingAngel/pseuds/AvengingAngel). 

> 作者注  
文章标题是意第绪语，意思是“一个人的爱人”，通常指命中注定，或宿命中的爱人。  
我不是犹太人，也不会意第绪语，但我想让Erik和他的家人会。所以，如果有任何错误或不准确的地方，请不要犹豫地指出来，我会努力地改正问题。  
所有意第绪语都来自这个网站:  
http://www.hebrew4christians.com/Glossary/Yiddish_Words/yiddish_words.html

**Chapter 1.1**

他实际上应该还是一个孩子，但该死的，如果他不是Erik Lehnsherr所见过的最可爱的小家伙的话。

作为一名定制珠宝制造者，Erik会有不少无所事事的时间。在那些时间里，他会打开收音机，然后用一大团变形的银块制作许多跳环，只是为了找点事做打发时间。星期五一般就是这样的日子，直到这个年轻人走进商店。在他看到那个年轻人之前，他已经用他的异能做了15000个跳环并让他们并排站着，像等待推倒的多米诺骨牌一样。

他比6.1英尺的Erik要矮，但也不算太矮。5.8英尺？或许稍微再矮一点？他的头发浓密而略带卷曲，衣着光鲜且价格不菲，甚至还穿着马甲。什么样的男人才会在婚礼之外的场合上马甲？哇，一块真正的卡地亚手表，Erik没见过很多戴这样手表的顾客。他的大多数顾客都是波西米亚风格的人。Erik伸出了他的能力，感觉到了钛合金信用卡、银质的领带夹、真正的袖扣、鞋带扣里的钢片、皮带扣。没有结婚戒指，也没有任何珠宝，除了那块手表。

他微微转过身，歪着头，以便更好地观看Erik放在展柜里的一条更精致的项链。天呐，他有一双红润而饱满的嘴唇，或许这是因为他刚刚亲吻完某个人？

他深深地吸了一口气，感觉自己的兴趣被唤起了。

“你在找什么特别的东西吗？”他问道，然后那个年轻人用他所见过的最明亮，最湛蓝的眼睛看着他。

“我在找一份生日礼物，”他回答道，Erik被这种恰到好处的英国口音迷住了。

“我相信这里肯定有能让你满意的东西。你在找什么类型的作品吗？”

他走过来靠在柜台上。“一些耐用的作品，但外观仍然要精致。也许是蓝色，如果效果好的话，黄色也可以。我想要一些独特的作品，我不希望她能够在某些糟糕的连锁店里找到类似的东西，”他说道。当他说了“她”时，Erik感到自己的内心在呻吟。一个直男，哦他当然是直男。

领带夹上的闪光引起了Erik的注意。在过去的几年里，“变种而自豪”的符号变得很流行，那是一个中间有个X的圆圈。他想知道这个人是否是个变种人，还是说他只是一个变种人支持者。

他进行了一个短暂的幻想，关于他和这个非常漂亮的男孩之后一起出去喝了杯啤酒，然后回到他的公寓，进行了一些不可思议的性爱，当他高潮的时候，会让卧室里所有的金属物品都漂浮起来，而没有人会对此感到不适。然后他把这些幻想抛在脑后，露出一个微笑。

“让我们来看看能找到些什么。”

————————

“他很漂亮，我告诉你。绝对的漂亮，”Erik抱怨着，示意酒保再拿一杯啤酒。

“他是直的，”他的室友，Azazel回答说，他的俄罗斯口音听上去含糊不清。天啊，他们到底喝了多少？

“他可能是双性恋，”Erik指出。

“他在给一个女人买生日礼物，对吧？”Azazel那年轻得多的西班牙男友Janos反击道。

“我还是有机会的，”他争辩道，然后他们都不再反驳他，而是试图弄清楚一个从事什么样职业的人，才会需要穿一件真正的马甲。

他们又喝了几杯啤酒，然后Azazel把他们传送回了他们共同居住的公寓，没把他们的任何零件落在酒吧。

没有人需要知道，Erik一整晚都在梦见那双蓝眼睛和红嘴唇。

——————————

Charles深吸了一口气，推开了“Lehnsherr设计”的门，那扇他在过去的四十三分钟里一直盯着，思考是否要推开的门。

他又出现了，那个让Charles注意到的人。他的个子很高，深色的头发向后梳着，就好像他在不停地用手指梳理以把额前的头发拨开。Charles现在看不到他的眼睛，但是上次他注意到那个男人有一双他所见过最美丽的蓝绿色眼睛。他这次穿的是黑色T恤和米黄色长裤，而上次穿的是黑色高领毛衣和黑色长裤。这次他斜靠在柜台上，专注地盯着手指上的戒指，指尖上放着他的工具。

“又见面了，”他说道，然后咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子。

“哦！你好。欢迎回来，”他说道，就是这个，美妙的声音，深沉而带点烟嗓，边缘有点粗糙。完美的清晨嗓音。

“谢谢。”

“她喜欢那个吗？”

“喜欢什么？”

“那个手镯？”

啊，当然，那个手镯。那天他们花了一个多小时才找到合适的左后。Charles最后选择了一种简单而美丽的设计，由三种光滑的白金圆环被一条精致的星形链格连接而成。第一个圆环被设计成一个弯曲的树枝，第二个圆环上镶嵌着一颗完美的蓝宝石，第三个圆环上镶嵌着一只金线缠绕而成的小猫头鹰。

“她很喜欢那个，自从收到以后就再也没摘下来过，”Charles说着，走过去看着Erik手中的戒指。“这太美了。”

“谢谢。这是个定制的订单，一个订婚戒指。”

Charles靠近了一点，惊叹于那金属的光泽、那由凯尔特结编织而成的不可思议的曲折形状、还有那完美钻石的闪光。

“太不可思议了！”他喊道，伸出手来拉了一下Erik的手，又因为羞于和他有身体接触而停了下来。他觉得自己脸红了，然后直起身子，看着Erik的眼睛。“完成这么复杂的作品需要多长时间？”

Erik笑了。“没有你想象的那么久，”他轻声笑道。“那么，我能帮你做些什么呢？”

“你说什么？”

“好吧，由于你再次来到我的店里，所以我猜你有些想要的东西，”Erik指出，把戒指安全地放回到他正在进行工作的操作台上，那个有衬垫的盒子里。

“啊，是的，当然。”Charles停顿了一下，想理清自己想说的内容。用心灵感应通常会更简单一些，只需要发送他所想的内容，而不用担心对方是否能理解他的意思或者意图。

“你没事吧？”

他抬起头，意识到自己已经沉默了太久，超出了礼貌上可以接受的时长。

“是的，是的，我很好。我只是……嗯。”

“你跟你的女朋友说话时也这么‘能言善辩’吗？”

“我的什么？我没有女朋友！究竟是什么给你留下了我有个女朋友的印象？”

Erik觉得自己脸红了，诅咒着自己的嘴快。“那个手镯，”他结巴了几分钟后终于说道。“你买下它作为一个生日礼物，你说过那个过生日的女孩对你很特别。”

Charles完全忍不住地突然大笑起来，用手捂住嘴，试图压制住自己的笑声。

“是的，她的确非常特别，”他最后说道。“但她不是我的女朋友。”

“哦。天啊，我很抱歉，我以为…….哦，上帝。”Erik用双手捂着脸。

“那是给我妹妹的，”Charles透露道。“她叫Raven，是个波西米亚风格的嬉皮士。我想送她一些特别的东西，她这几个月过得很艰难。”

“我很抱歉，”他轻声道。

Charles伸出手，拨开落在Erik前额上的一缕头发。

“那么让我们重新开始这次谈话怎么样？”他轻声道，Erik抬起头，望着他的眼睛，感激地微笑起来。

“那么，我是Charles Xavier，”他说。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”

“很高兴见到你，Erik，你是做什么的？”

“我制作定制珠宝，你呢？”

“我是纽约大学的老师。”

Erik惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。“老师？”Charles点点头。“你教什么课？”

“先进的遗传学理论，”他回答道。“我是不是已经失去你了。”

Erik笑了。“有一点。什么是遗传学理论？”

“好吧，我很乐意在……晚餐的时候向你解释。”

“你总是让我吃惊，晚餐？”

“是的。两个人坐下来一起吃顿饭，或许喝点酒，希望能聊聊天。这听起来是个好主意吗？”

Erik觉得自己应该有被人施惠的感觉，但Charles的笑容是那么可爱，让他忘记了这些。

Charles的微笑有些颤抖，看上去突然严肃了起来。“以防我没有找到合适的形容，或者我说错了……我是想请你和我共进晚餐…….就像……一个约会？”

Erik伸出手，握住了他的手。“我很乐意。

——————————

Charles六点半准时到店里接他，他们走了四个街区，来到一家意大利小餐馆，店主亲自出来迎接Charles，并为他们安排了一张双人的桌子。

“你经常来这儿吗？”在他们等酒时，Erik问道。

“是的，相当经常，但是Joe的家族和我的家族已经有很长的历史了。有什么感兴趣的菜吗？”

Erik甚至还没开始看菜单。他对Charles太着迷了。

“听着……在我们真正开始这一切之前，”Erik看着侍者给他们端来酒时，开口说道。

Charles接过瓶子，等瓶塞一拔开，就示意侍者离开了。

“这一切？”Charles一边问，一边给他们每人倒了一杯酒。

“这个约会。在我们开始之前，在我们开始了解彼此，以及开始所有美好的时光之前，有些事情你应该知道。”

Charles感到他的胃在下沉。哦，不，不要再来了，不要再来一次。

“我是个变种人，”Erik说道，而Charles松了一口气，然后朝他微笑。

“我也是，”他承认道，然后高兴地看到Erik对他眨了眨眼。

“真的吗？”

“是的，真的。我是个心灵感应者。你呢？”

“我能弯曲金属。”

“啊，这就解释了你为什么选择了你的职业，”他微笑着说，喝了一口酒。“说实话，我还以为你会告诉我你恨变种人。我有几个约会对象在第一次约会时就迫不及待地告诉我，像我们这种人都应该被送进地狱。”

“那我们很快就会有三只眼睛和触角了，”Erik说道。

“我确实认识一个长着触角的男孩。”

“我认识一个长得像恶魔的家伙，皮肤是红色的，还有一条尾巴。不过没有角。”

在他们最终开始点单之前，他们嘲笑了一番变种人仇恨者的荒谬。然后他们又闲聊了一些话题，例如电影、音乐、书籍和彼此最喜欢去的地方。

“我非常想了解你，”Charles说道，此时餐盘已经被清空，可以上他们的主菜了。

“我可以想象，对于一个拥有你这样的……能力的人来说，了解一个人是很容易的，”Erik笑着说，伸出手又给自己倒了一杯酒。

“好吧......是的，通常是这样的。但我不会这么做。”

“你不会？为什么？”

“因为我不确定你是否对此感到舒服。有些人会觉得不舒服。”

Erik向后靠在椅子上，仔细思考了一下。“现在就让你自由支配我的大脑可能是有点太快了，”他承认道，然后Charles点点头。

“很公平，不过我有一个小小的请求。”

Erik低下头，示意Charles继续。

“我喜欢运用自己的能力去了解事物的表面。有点像是在品尝它的味道。我当然可以不这么做，但恐怕如果完全不用它，我就会变得像个盲人似的。”

“所以，如果一点能力都不用，对你来说就像失明一样吗？”

“这是一个很好的说法。我已经拥有这种能力太久了，离开它我根本不知道该怎么做。”

“还有那个…….品尝味道？”

“这会让我感知到你的情绪、注意力、对我所说的话的理解程度。这是一种用心灵感应来阅读肢体语言和面部表情的方式。如果我不用自己的能力，恐怕这两样都做不好。我的能力已经取代了读取无意识信号的能力，很遗憾地说，由于我的心灵感应，我从来没有读懂过这些信号。”

“那么，无论如何，来尝一尝吧，”Erik给出了许可，看到Charles一动不动地呆了一会儿，接着他的太阳穴周围出现了某种颤动的感觉。“那是你吗？”

“什么是我吗？”当他们的主菜送上来时，Charles问道。

“那种飘动的感觉，有点像一只蝴蝶在我的太阳穴上飞舞。”

“是的，那是我。我没有伤害到你，对吗？”

“是的，你没伤到我。我从来没体验过这种感觉。当你完全沉浸在一个人的脑海中时，那个人会有什么感觉？”

“你知道吗，我从来没有问过任何人，”Charles承认，当Erik开始切他那烤得非常生的牛排时，他想了想。“我想唯一可能告诉你的人就是我的妹妹Raven，但是我从来没有询问过她的感受。说实话，我认为因为我已经在她大脑里待了太久，她可能无法把这种感觉分开来描述给你听。”

“会觉得很吵吗？”

“有时候。”Charles笑了。“现在可以轮到我问你一些问题了吗？”

Erik再次感觉自己脸红了。“对不起。有人告诉我，当我有机会时，我会问太多的问题。你应该阻止我的。”

“不，不，那一点都不烦人，”他保证道。“我喜欢问问题。如果我不喜欢的话，我就不会选择成为一名教师。我只是对你的变异非常好奇。我以前从没见过金属弯曲者。我见过隔空移物，但不是像你这样的能力。”

“你想知道什么？”

Charles边吃边思考着（他的奶酪通心粉很好吃），然后喝了一小口酒润了下嗓子，而与此同时，Erik正带着愉快地情绪小心翼翼地看着他。他的情绪是如此饱满，如此生动，让Charles能毫无保留地感受到这种强烈的情感。这让人感觉很新奇。大多数人都会试图掩盖他们的情绪。

“你周围的金属，感觉起来是什么样的？”他最后问道。“金属对于你来说是一个整体吗，还是你能区分金属的不同部位？你能分辨出不同种类的金属之间的区别吗，还是这超出了你的能力范围？你在工作中会运用自己的变异能力吗？”

Erik大笑起来，笑声很低沉，Charles啪地闭上了嘴。

“对不起，”他说。“很多人告诉过我，我可能有点过分。”

“不，不，不用道歉，”Erik坚持道。“请随便问你想问的问题。只是通常情况下我不会同时收到一百万个问题。”他抿了一小口酒，然后开始在吃牛排的间隙为Charles解释他的变异。

“我总是能感觉到周围的金属，”他开始说。“我一直有这种能力，我想，如果没有它，我就会和你没有心灵感应一样，就好像自己失去了感觉，甚至失去了一个肢体。每一块金属都是独立的，不同的，但是在我的感觉中它们都是一个整体。这合理吗？”

“是的，这几乎就像一幅马赛克。每一块都是独立的，但是它们聚积在一起创造了整个画面，”Charles推测道。

“没错，就是这样。我可以区分出它们，但他们都聚集在一起形成了整体。是的，我能分辨出不同金属之间的区别，而且我能检测出每个零件上的任何瑕疵。我确实在工作中运用了我的能力，这就是我能做出如此复杂的作品的原因。我在自己的脑海中想象一幅构图，然后我运用我的力量，让金属弯曲成我想要的样子。”

Charles全神贯注地盯着他。

“你能操纵多少？我是说……嗯…….”

“你在说 MAT’s。”

Charles点点头，“你做过过变种人能力测试（Mutant Ability Test’s）吗？”

“我做过，”他透露道。“我得说，那不是个愉快的过程。”

“没错，那不愉快，对吗？多年来，我一直在努力改变这些测试，让它们变得更容易忍受一些，但人们一直告诉我，这些测试是使让变种人适应世界所需的最佳方法。”

“你同意他们的观点吗？”Erik谨慎地问道。他已经和很多人多次讨论过这个问题了，他担心自己和Charles在这个问题上不能达成一致。

“我认为变种人不一定需要或想要特殊的适应，人们说我们需要那么做，只会强化了一种信念，就是我们需要被和人类隔离开来。”

“种族隔离是件坏事吗？”

“是的！当然是！变种人不应该隐藏在大众世界之外，我们没有任何问题，我们也不应该被这样对待。如果我们被隐藏起来，人们还怎么了解我们呢？”

Erik感到自己在微笑。“那我很乐意把你介绍给我的堂兄Richard。”

“为什么？”

“他的确相信种族隔离和分离主义。我姑姑总在问自己到底做错了什么。”他轻笑起来。“我想看看他会如何与你争论这个问题。”

“你姑姑不相信这些吗？”

“我姑姑可以影响水的温度。所以夏天她从不缺冰。”

“你来自一个变种人的家庭？”Charles激动地问。他觉得Erik非常幸福，而他的表现也与与这种幸福相配。

“天哪，你绝对被搞晕了，”他轻笑道，此时他们的盘子又被清空了，菜单被拿到了他们面前。

“再来一瓶酒，”Charles心烦意乱地对侍者说。“我有点头晕。我有一个理论认为，在未来的几代人中，变异的基因在家族谱系中会变得更加频繁。这是我论文的一部分。”

“好吧，那你会喜欢我的家人的。现在已经是第四代了。”

“四代？所以是从你的……”

“我的Bubbe（译注：意第绪语）。”Erik对他引起的困惑报以微笑。“我的祖母。她和我的祖父——顺便说一句，他是个人类——有十四个孩子。然后是我们这一代，我，我的兄弟姐妹，还有23个堂表兄弟姐妹。然后是我们的下一代。最近一次清点时，我们有22个第四代，但我们已经有一段时间没有清点人数了。”

“我的天哪，”Charles目瞪口呆。“你们是如何追踪每个人的消息的？”

“最大的困难是许多混乱的名字，”他承认道。“我们中的大部分都是变种人，只有少数是人类，但不是很多。”

“有任何重复的变异吗？”

“没有，很令人惊讶。那么，要甜点吗？”

于是他们点了甜点，Charles点了巧克力软糖，Erik点了奶油焦糖，然后继续他们的谈话。

“所以，轮到你向我解释先进基因理论了，”当Charles笑完他所讲的,一个顾客来找他定制阴茎环的故事后，Erik说。

“是的，我开始了？好吧，那基本上就是进化和现代变异的起源。我通常从所有的生命都是从…….嗯，原始软泥开始进化的科学理论开始讲起。然后我会接着讲人类物种的进化，我们是如何产生的，我们为什么会变成现在的样子，可以直立行走，有相对的拇指等等。然后是关于现代变异。人们认为变种人是一个相对较新的现象，它只出现于过去的几代人之中。人们很少意识到我们身上的一切都是变异。如果没有变异，我们仍然是一切起源时的单细胞生物，而不会成为整个星球的主宰。”

“这一切都是源于你的论文吗？”Erik问道，完全被这种突如其来的激情和这种看似永无止境的知识所迷住了。Erik以前从来发现智商的魅力，但是现在……

“一部分是，”Charles承认道。“我借鉴了很多其他人的理论。它可以一直追溯到前苏格拉底时期的希腊哲学家阿那克西曼德和恩培多克勒，通过亚里士多德和达芬奇，引入了约翰·雷、卡尔·林奈、莫佩尔蒂、威廉·佩利、达尔文，伊拉斯莫斯和查尔斯的理论。当然，托马斯·亨利·赫胥黎是第一个将达尔文的进化论真正应用于人类物种的人。1953年，詹姆斯·沃森和弗朗西斯·克里克发表了关于DNA结构的文章，这是遗传学的分支真正开始发展的标志。这实际上是第一次证明遗传的物理基础，可以说是，第一个真正的‘证据'，证明遗传特征在家族中流传。”Charles停下来，喝了一小口酒。“我失去你了吗？”（译注：为保持统一，本段的科学家名字用了比较广泛的中译名版本，此外原文这段里写得是“ Francis Cook”，应该是作者笔误，翻译时改成了Francis Crick）

“完全没有，”Erik保证道。“很明显，你对这个领域非常热情。你是否也激发你的学生们对此产生了同样的热情？”

“不幸的是，没有。他们中的大多数选择我的课，只是因为他们以为这是一个简单的方式，可以获得他们学位所要求的科学课组的学分。在第一周内，就至少有一半的学生放弃了我的课，转而选择另一门课，剩下的学生勉强撑过了这个学期。等寒假结束后，只有少数人会回来，但他们从未真正地喜欢过这门课。”

“如果他们不喜欢的话，为什么还要留下来？”

“对于他们中的许多人来说，我认为这是出于好奇。我认为他们有这样的念头——我将会揭示一些巨大的秘密，能够解释任何人想知道的关于现代变异的一切。遗憾的是，很多学生因为我不能告诉他们这些而生气。而真正的事实是，对于这些能力的运作方式，我们还有很多不知道的地方。”

他们边喝咖啡边聊天，直到晚餐接近尾声，然后Erik鼓起了勇气。他能感觉到这个夜晚即将结束，而他还有那么多问题没有得到回答，所以他知道自己必须找到一个理由再次见到Charles。

“你做过 MAT’s吗？”

“是的。”

“你的测试结果是什么？”

Charles努力让自己不要脸红，也不要因为窘迫而退缩。“我把它搞砸了，”他咕哝道。

“你说什么？”

“我把那些机器弄坏了。他们不能给我评级，因为我的力量超出了机器的承受能力。他们最多只能测量Omega级别，但他们认为我比Omega级别更高。”

“哦。”

Erik实在不知道该说什么。他从来没有听说过任何一个变种人超出了等级标准，甚至不知道他们可以超出标准。这个家伙到底有多厉害？

“如果你想在这里结束今晚，我会理解的，”Charles低声说，而Erik突然意识到了一件事。

“你花了多长时间淡化自己的变异？”

“几乎一辈子。”

“当人们发现你——你的能力可能没有限制时，他们会不喜欢吗？”

Charles摇了摇头。“这会让他们害怕，”他透露道。“他们非常害怕，以至于我能读到他们的想法，他们想要知道我到底能做什么……好吧，这绝不是什么友好的反应。”

Erik思考了一下，这让他想起了人类害怕他、其他变种人远离他，独自生活在没有人陪伴的社区里的感觉。每次做检查的时候，他都感到非常孤独，即使他的母亲握着他的手。这对他的母亲来说是不同的，她几乎没达到Gamma级别，不会对任何人造成威胁。没有人会害怕看到Edie Lehnsherr。但是，自从Erik12岁出现变异以来，他们就一直试图让他服用抑制能力的药物。也许如果Charles看到了这些，就会知道他不是他们唯一感到害怕的人……

“上次测试时，我达到了Phi水平，但那已经是十年前的事了。他们一直提醒我再去做一次。你会……我是说，你愿意......你愿意来吗？”

“什么？”

“所有的信件上都写着我可以找个人陪着，在我早期的测试中，我的母亲一直陪着我，但这次我希望你能在那里。当然，如果你愿意的话。”

Charles可以从Erik身上感到一点快乐，一点小心翼翼的乐观，也许有一点谨慎和一些藏在后面的害怕，但Erik并不是真的在害怕他。这很奇怪。大多数人都害怕他。为什么他不会？

“我很愿意，我非常愿意。”

——————————

在接下来的四天里，Charles一直沉浸在甜蜜的幸福中，直到Raven把电话递给他，他的母亲开始喋喋不休地抱怨他从来不给她打电话，而且已经很久没有来看过他了，尽管她从来并不喜欢他的心灵感应，她还是让他回忆起他们之间的美好时光，然后感受到了负罪感。

因此，在与Erik第一次约会后的那个星期四，Charles想匆忙结束他的课堂。有一些值得期待的事情感觉很好。

“那么，关于物种形成的快速总结？有人知道吗？”

中间的位置里有一只手举了起来，Charles伸长脖子，想看看那是谁。啊。Alex。

“好的，Alex？”

“物种形成是一个物种分化成两个或更多后代物种的过程，”Alex说。

“很好，Alex，你能举个例子吗？”

“现代变异，”他毫不犹豫地回答。“人类物种已经开始分裂成两个不同的物种，有变异的和没有变异的。”

“胡说八道，”另一个学生说，他是一个身材魁梧的运动爱好者，需要这门课的成绩才有资格获得奖学金。“现代变异是自然界的一个错误。我的意思是，任何可以读心、长翅膀或长尾巴的人都不是自然的产物。”

“那是你的观点，”第四排的一个女孩反驳道。“我们中的一些人，意味着大脑更先进，考虑到变异是保持物种繁荣的原因。面对洪水和其他自然灾害，谁能说发育出鳃不是大自然保护我们免于灭绝的方式呢？”

“就到这里吧，女士们，先生们，恐怕我要喊停了。”Charles打断了她。他们集体的惊讶情绪像一千个敲击声一样击中了他的意识。通常他会让他们自己解决，让辩论继续进行下去。“我知道现在比较早，但我有个约会要参加，而我肯定你们都有更想去的地方，而不是被困在这个没有空调的地方。”他们都笑了。“现在，下个星期，记住要阅读课本的第五章到第八章，然后请尽量在你们的论文上多花点功夫，这个月底你们就要把论文交给我，没有例外。好了，你们可以下课了。”

当学生们走出教室时，他整理好文件，开始收拾他的公文包。

“教授？”

他抬起头，发现Alex正在盯着他看 。Alex Summers是一个聪明的19岁的年轻人，有着相当不稳定的突变——可以从胸部发出激光束。Charles知道在他的衣服下面有一件特殊的衬衫，衬衫上缝着一块金属板，用来控制大部分的反射。他认识Alex很多年了，他是少数几个真正喜欢他的课的学生之一。

“Alex，今天干得不错，我的朋友，”他赞扬道。“你的学术用语真的进步了。”

“谢谢，”Alex说着，举起一只手去抓了抓他的金发。“我想知道你是否有几分钟时间谈谈？”

“啊。”Charles看了看表。“能不能边走边谈？”

“当然可以，”

Charles微笑着，他们很快就一起走出房间，进入到几乎空无一人的走廊。

“那么，你在想什么？”

“我想对我们在课堂上讨论的物种形成做一些扩展阅读，我想知道是否有一本关于这个问题的专门书籍。”

“我们讨论的是智人的物种形成，还是另一种物种的分类？”

“关于人类的物种形成。我们是如何变成现在的样子，物种是如何分裂的等等。”

“那么我推荐 T.J. Crow的《现代智人的物种形成》，由牛津大学出版社出版。这是第一本直接探讨晚期智人物种形成问题的书。看起来像是你要找的东西。此外，可以试着去挖掘出一份关于物种、物种概念和灵长类进化的副本。虽然我不认识作者，但是值得一试。”

Alex疯狂潦草地记下推荐的书名。他递上那张纸，Charles凝视了一会儿，然后笑了。

“就是这些，”他咧嘴笑着说。“很抱歉我没有更多的时间陪你，Alex，改天再聊吧。”

“没关系，”Alex确定地说，他们走进了酷热的外面。“Armando想让我叫你打电话给他，他想约个时间请你吃顿饭。”

啊， Armando Muñoz，Alex的长期男友，也是Charles的长期朋友。

“我会给他打个电话，可能在今天晚上，或者是明天早上，”Charles保证道。“非常抱歉，Alex，我必须得走了，不然我要迟到了。”

“Charles？”

当感受到担心的情绪从Alex身上倾泻而出时，心灵感应者停下了他的脚步。他伸出手，抓住了他的肩膀。

“为什么这么担心，我的朋友？”

“这个约会......你没有生病吧？”

Charles笑了。“不，Alex，我没有。你为什么这么问？”

“你手上写着一个医院的名字，还说有一个约会。”

“啊。不，Alex，我没有生病。我的一个朋友今天要去做 MAT’s，我答应了要和他一起去，就是这样。”

“你发誓？因为如果你需要我们，我和Armando就在这里。”

“我向你发誓，我很好，并且我很快就会和你们一起吃晚餐。这是你今天的最后一节课了，对吧？”Alex点点头。“很好，你真幸运。去吧，找点乐子，告诉Scott我期待他周六的作品。他不能仅仅因为视力问题就放弃。我希望大家都能参与，，Alex，你能提醒他这一点吗？”

“当然。祝你……的朋友好运。”

Charles微笑着点了点头，才意识到他已经在原地站了两秒还久，于是匆忙地离开了。

——————————

译者的话：

  * Erik那个“做了15000个跳环”的场景我总怀疑是作者搞错数量级了，不然那画面实在是……但也可能因为小万就是那么一个场面人；

  * 因为万的家庭成员真的很多，所以类似aunt、uncle之类的称呼我都先按直觉翻了，如果后面发现人物关系错了的话会来修改前面的；


	2. Chapter 2

** **Chapter 1.2** **

本章中粗体的部分为心灵感应对话；

内含Shaw对少年Erik的一些意/淫，但没有实质性伤害；

——————————

Erik坐在硬塑料椅子上，盯着那件可能是他所见过的最丑陋的艺术品。他甚至不知道那画得是什么，只是一种烟灰色、棕色和黑色的混合物，看起来像是有人在纸上打翻了一个烟灰缸，然后把那一块剪了下来。

‘他不会来了，’他心里想。‘我就知道，我就知道他不会来了。’

“Lehnsherr先生？”

他点点头，让护士带他进了一个房间。“我只需要检查一下你的基本情况，测量一下基本生命体征，抽一点血，”她解释道，同时在他的手腕上系上了一个腕带。“你觉得可以吗？”

“好吧，随便吧。”

哦，如果他的母亲在那儿，她会因为他的粗鲁而打他的头，但是他不在乎，他没有心情表现得礼貌了。他回答了护士提出的关于他的健康和其他细节的问题，交出了他身上所有的金属，然后在她试图采血的时候掰弯了五根针来取乐，直到听到有人敲门。

门开了，Charles朝里面张望。

“我被耽搁了，”他气喘吁吁地说。“我的一个学生提了个问题，然后恐怕我跑得没有想象中那么快。”他停顿了一下，看着Erik。“你还想要我在这里吗？”

Erik绽开了一个巨大的笑容，“是的，没错，我想。”

Charles回以微笑，正式走进了房间，把他的公文包放在Erik的夹克上，坐在Erik旁边的轮床上。“那么，现在我们要做什么？”

“抽血。可怜的姑娘，她的针一直弯着，”Erik无辜地说。

在他的脑中，大约是右耳周围，出现了一种奇怪的感觉，有点像一个轻拍声。

** **怎么了？** **

** **我不认为她** ** ** **会喜欢弯曲的针头** ** ** **。** **

Erik感到自己笑了。****也许吧，但********我觉得这很有趣********。****

他在脑中感到了一阵轻笑。

** **Erik？** **

** **嗯** ** ** **？** **

** **这样可以吗** ** ** **？** ** ** **用这种方式说话？** **

****那取决于……****当护士终于努力把一根针扎进Erik的皮肤里时，Erik皱起了眉头。

** **什么** ** ** **？** **

** **你的能力会有多深入？** **

** **不会比这次谈话更深** ** ** **，** ** ** **我发誓** ** ** **。这就像品尝** ** ** **东西** ** ** **，** ** ** **但** ** ** **加了额外的** ** ** **调料** ** ** **。** **

Erik对这个比喻大笑了起来。****那么********好的********，这********没问题********。****

很快，他们被带到一个类似接待室的地方，被要求脱掉鞋子和摘下其他可能忘记的任何金属物品。Charles摘下了手表，交出了手机、钱包、皮带、袖扣和领带夹。

“你知道，如果这让你紧张的话，你可以在外面等，”Erik保证道，Charles摇了摇头。

“我说过我会来的，带路吧。”

房间很大，几乎有一个高中体育馆那么大，天花板至少是应有高度的三倍。墙壁似乎是用双层混凝土加固的。

“似乎有点过度了，”Charles说。

“所有具有物理影响属性的变异检测都在这样的房间里进行。你的测试是什么样的？”

“房间更小，机器更复杂，有点像一个实验室。他们把我和机器连接在一起，指出我需要接触到的某些思想，看看我能伸展多远。”

“然后呢？”

“到了澳大利亚，在机器爆炸之前。”

“很高兴知道这个，”Erik停顿了一会儿后说道。当一个医生走近时，两个人的目光都转向了他。

“你好，Erik，”他说道，伸出手和Erik握了握。“你最近怎么样？”

“很好，”Erik硬着头皮说。他很讨厌Shaw医生，对他的厌恶很深，他让Erik感到浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。“这是Charles，我的一个朋友。”

“你好，Charles。我是Sebastian Shaw医生，从Erik小时候起，我就一直为他做检测。”

Charles伸出手与那个人握了握，一阵战栗沿着他的脊椎传下来。

** **Charles？** **

他向Erik发出了一个安慰的信号。

** **我很好** ** ** **。** **

”很高兴见到你，我是Charles Xavier。”

“那个遗传学家？”

“是的，你读过我的作品？”

“是的，我还参加过你们去年夏天在波士顿举办的一个研讨会。你的理论非常有趣。我很愿意和你聊天。”

“当然，我会看看我什么时候有空。”

“对。我们该继续了。Erik，你想让Charles像你妈妈过去所做的那样在外面等你吗？”

“不，”Erik不客气地说，“他会留在这里。”

“这对他来说可能很危险，记得吗？”

“那时我还是个孩子，现在我是个成年男人了，我不会让他受伤的，这他妈是我的测试，”Erik咆哮道，而Shaw对他笑了笑。

“如你所愿。现在我要激活读卡器，然后我们就可以开始了。”

Charles不太清楚发生了什么事，但他知道这个医生有点不对劲。

Shaw和Erik差不多高，有着棕色的头发，奇怪的小胡子。

“Erik，你确定吗？我不介意在外面等，”Charles说。“我的意思是，如果你不想让我在这里的话。”

“我想要你留下来，”Erik坚定地说。“求你了，Charles。”****不要********让********我一个人********和他待在一起。****

“好吧，我留下来。然后我该怎么做？我应该坐下还是......？”

“你怎么舒服怎么来。我保证不会让任何东西打到你。”

“这真是……很高兴知道这一点。”

Charles后退了几步，盘腿坐下，观看着，等待着即将发生的事情。很快就传来一阵机械般的轰鸣声，然后一根看起来像是被填满的管子的一端从天花板上垂了下来，另外四根管子从每一面墙上冒了出来，地板也褪成了一种看起来像黑色墨水的颜色。。

“Erik，设备都点着了。当你准备好就可以开始了，” Shaw的声音从某个隐藏的喇叭里传出来，令人感到毛骨悚然。

“我准备好了，”Erik喊道。

一阵不祥的隆隆声响起，墙壁似乎融化了，露出了一排金属物体。有各种各样的金属，各种形状，各种大小，各种厚度。Charles一动不动地等待着。

Erik能感觉到它们，所有的，数百个不同的部件，数十种不同类型的金属，所有这些都在他的感官中嗡嗡作响。他能感觉到身后有一个小小的空白点，他知道那是Charles。在他开始拉拽之前，他确认了自己的方位，给他的能力范围划了一个地图。

那些金属开始轻微地晃动，然后离开了墙壁，整齐地进入房间，开始在墙壁周围旋转和盘旋。昏暗的灯光在金属的表面上闪闪发光，在墙壁、地板和Erik的皮肤上创造出美丽的图案。而那个男人则一动不动地站着，他的胳膊微微离开身体，手掌朝房间的方向伸出。

****非常********漂亮********，****Charles想道，当他听到Erik在精神里传来的轻笑时，感到很惊讶。

** **你真的喜欢** ** ** **这个吗？** **

** **我从来没见过这样的********场景** ** ** **。** ** ** **这********真是太棒了** ** ** **。** **

** **谢谢** ** ** **，** ** ** **继续** ** ** **看吧** ** ** **。还有，请不要动。我需要你就坐在** ** ** **原地** ** ** **，** ** ** **保持** ** ** **手和胳膊** ** ** **不要伸出来。** **

Charles窃笑。****我保证，我会********没事的********。****

Erik微笑着，把他的意识传得更远，让它完全控制住所有的金属，不仅仅是房间里的，还有建筑里的所有金属，然后延伸到街区上，甚至更远一点。他拿起一些特定的物体，用它们抚摸Charles的脸颊、手背和指尖。他的心里感受到一种愉快的颤抖，然后让100个一美分的硬币浮在Charles面前。等到他确定Charles在观看时，用能力把它们融合在一起，弯曲成一个铜制的樱花树枝。

“拿着，这是给你的，”他说道，Charles慢慢地伸出手，Erik用能力拿着它，确保不会有东西打中他。

“它很漂亮。谢谢你，Erik。”

Charles欣赏的看着花朵的光泽，这个完美的东西永远不会枯萎或褪色，并感受到一种几乎荒谬的快乐。然后他突然感觉到了某种别的东西，一阵从附近某个地方传来的愤怒情绪。

** **Erik** ** ** **，** ** ** **那** ** ** **是你吗** ** ** **？** **

** **什么是我**** ****吗？** **

** **那阵********愤怒。它** ** ** **……** ** ** **它太多了** ** ** **……** ** ** **太强烈了。** **

** **不，** ** ** **那********不是我，你还好吗** ** ** **？** **

** **我** ** ** **……** ** ** **我不知道** ** ** **，** ** ** **等一下，** ** ** **给我一分钟** ** ** **。** **

Charles伸出他的能力，试图寻找那阵愤怒的来源。他能确定那不是Erik。Erik的情绪很集中，Charles意识到他的情绪很专注，同时也带着一点担心，它发出的震颤显示那是在为Charles而担心。啊，他真可爱。Charles用能力向前探了探，感受到护士和勤务人员的情绪。不，那不是他们。

然后那阵情绪突然击中了他。就是那个，像是一团火焰中间蓝色焰心、龙卷风的中心、海啸的冲击。所有这些关于Erik和Charles的想法，让Charles的头上感受到了难以想象的痛苦。哦，它太多了，太强烈了。

** **Erik？Erik** ** ** **，哦，** ** ** **Erik！** **

** **Charles？** ** ** **怎么了** ** ** **！** ** ** **告诉我，** ** ** **Charles** ** ** **怎么了** ** ** **？！** **

****它********太多了，** ** ** **Erik** ** ** **，太多了** ** ** **……** ** ** **Erik** ** ** **，我不能呼吸了** ** ** **！****

Erik把所有的金属都推到房间的边缘，确保没有什么东西挡住他，然后他转向Charles的方向，跪下来把那个小个子的男人拉进怀里。

“Charles，我在这儿，我就在这儿，”他在他的耳边喃喃地说。Charles浑身颤抖，喘着粗气，嘴唇发青。“Charles，求你了！深呼吸！”

** **我做不到** ** ** **！** **

Erik抬起头，疯狂地四处张望，试图弄明白他到底能做些什么。

“Charles，到我的脑中来，”他急切地低声说。“用我的思想，来吧，全部拿走。”

** **什么** ** ** **？** ** ** **我** ** ** **——** ** ** **不** ** ** **——** ** ** **什么** ** ** **？** **

“使用我的思想，集中在我身上。来吧，尽你可能地深入到我的思想里。求你了。”

****不，不，我不能********！****Charles试图把他拉开，但是那阵怒火吞噬着他，让他几乎感觉不到自己的身体。****我会伤到你的！****

Erik把他们之间的连接拉回来，开始掌握它的窍门，感受它是如何运作的的。****你不会的，****他坚定地说，捧起Charles的脸，使他抬起头看着他的眼睛。****哦，那么蓝********……Charles********，你********那么相信********我不会伤害你********……********应该是红色的，那些丰满的嘴唇应该是红色的，而不是蓝色的，这是错误的，这是错误的********，********请不要这样********，********不要，********mir lamden khaver********，********请********让它停下来********，********帮帮我，我不知道该怎么做********haymishe mensche********，********Charles我才刚找到你，这样的连接，********bubbee********，********太神奇了********……********Charles，来吧********，********用我的思想********，让我帮助你。****（译注：中间的零散单词是意第绪语，后文有解释）

Charles不能同时与两方对抗，他不能继续与正在把他和Erik拖下水的愤怒作斗争。于是，他屈服于前面的拉力，蜿蜒地向他靠近，进入了一个非常美妙的思想之中，如此的复杂，如此的丰富，如此的充满活力。

Erik在感受到Charles的全部力量时，倒抽了一口气。一直以来，即使是在变种人的圈子里，他也感觉如此孤独，如此失落。他从来没有觉得有什么人能够做他的对手，也从来没有任何人可以通过这种方式与他建立联系。Charles现在完全沉浸在他的脑海里，没有界限，没有终点，没有起始，Charles就这样接受了Erik的一切，并感觉非常愉悦。

** **哦** ** ** **……** ** ** **这就是你** ** ** **……** **

Erik笑了。****是的，********这就是我********。********Charles********，拜托，深呼吸********。****

Erik感到Charles的胳膊滑上去搂住了他的脖子，于是把他拉得更紧一些。Charles把脸埋在他的脖子里，微微颤抖着吸了一口气。Erik用手指在他纤细的背部上下运动，随着Charles的呼吸变得稳定，他稍微放松了一点。

****你很********温暖********，****他惊讶地想着，手指心不在焉地拨弄着Charles颈后的头发。****你在我********脑中的感觉********很温暖********。****

****是吗？以前从来没有人这样告诉过我********。****Charles的声音听起来有点梦幻，几乎是沉醉的。

** **你********还********好吗** ** ** **？** **

** **现在好多了，我可以呼吸了，谢谢你，** ** ** **Erik。** **

** **不用客气** ** ** **，** ** ** **Charles** ** ** **，** ** ** **刚才** ** ** **那是什么** ** ** **？** ** ** **是什么把你弄成这样的** ** ** **。** **

** **愤怒。有人对我非常生气。** **

Erik不能理解这句话。这里怎么会有人对Charles生气呢？除非……

** **是Shaw** ** ** **？** **

****是的。****Charles承认道。****他的愤怒阴云密布，********那********触摸起来很痛，但我可以从他那里得到一些********信息********。他把你********视作他的所有物********，********对我在这里感到很生气********。********他不喜欢我的花********，********一直在想你********为什么********从来没给他做过那样的东西。他想毁了********它们********……********哦，********Erik********，他想毁了我********。****

** **我不会让他得逞的** ** ** **，** ** ** **他** ** ** **伤害不了你** ** ** **。我已经决定了** ** ** **，** ** ** **你知道** ** ** **。你在我的脑海里，你应该** ** ** **是属于我的** ** ** **。** **

Charles轻轻地笑着，在他脖子的皮肤上发出一阵耳语般地喘息。****这么简单********吗********，嗯？一次约会，********让我进入********你的脑海，********然后我就属于你了********？****

****是的，****Erik简洁地回答。****我想不出还有********什么********比这更亲密的********事情********了。其他的事********可以以后再做********。****

****好吧，********那我********对此要持谨慎态度了********，不是吗？我********已经********计划********好了许多********浪漫的约会，********所有的这些********都是为了让你知道我有多喜欢你，********结果********你却把********这些********都********抛弃了********。****他在脑中叹了口气。****我********为此做了最好的设想。现在我要把所有棘手的麻烦都解决掉********。********Erik？****

** **怎么了？** **

** **我要********把他推开** ** ** **，让他的怒气别再** ** ** **攻击** ** ** **我了。我现在** ** ** **可以** ** ** **做到** ** ** **了。** **

“你确定吗？”他在Charles精致的耳垂边低语，那柔软的卷发使他的嘴唇和鼻尖发痒，金银花的香味充满了他的感官。

****那是********我的洗发水********，********里面********有金银花********，****Charles回答了他没问出口的问题。****是的，我确定。他让我措手不及，我没想到********会发生这种事********，********所以********没能及时阻止这一切。我现在可以做到********了********，现在我有你********在我身边********。********只要……********和我在一起********？****

“当然。”

Erik可以感觉到，Charles的思想在慢慢地退却，但它还是以某种方式存在着，在他思想的背后和深处，使他感到温暖、安全和完整。可以这么说，他有一种在搭乘Charles的顺风车的感觉。他可以感觉到某种异能的伸展，但那不是他的能力，只是他碰巧在旅途中看到的事情。

它在那里，就在那里，白热的痛苦边缘，火焰穿过他的皮肤，燃烧着他的意识，直到他能感觉到的只有对Charles纯粹的令人作呕的厌恶情绪。他试图摆脱它，试图让它停下来，然后他意识到，他实际上是在试图把Charles拉开，于是他停了下来，紧紧抓住了那个年轻的男人。

他感受到了，Charles的力量在空中灵活地挥动，其强大程度令Shaw感到惊讶。连接断开了，Erik几乎可以看到屏障出现在他的——他们的的思想周围——以避免他们受到伤害。

** **成功了。** **

** **你还好吗** ** ** **？** **

****我********很********困，****Charles承认道，往Erik身上靠了一点。****距离我上次做这样的事情已经过了很久了。****

** **哦** ** ** **？** **

****我的继父，****Charles不假思索地说，Erik能感觉到他又绷紧了能力，向Shaw的方向推了一些其他的东西。

** **你刚才做了什么** ** ** **？** **

** **为他植入了** ** ** **下一步** ** ** **的计划** ** ** **。告诉他** ** ** **仪器** ** ** **设备短路了** ** ** **，** ** ** **这个测试需要** ** ** **被重做** ** ** **，所有的数据都是不完整的** ** ** **，** ** ** **他需要把你的病例交给另一个医生，一个叫Armando Muñoz的医生。你会** ** ** **得到一封预约邮件。** **

Erik笑得前仰后合。“就这么简单，是吧？”

** **就这么简单，** ** ** **Erik？** **

“Charles？”

** **我很累，** ** ** **Erik** **

“好的，来吧，让我带你离开这里。”

——————

Charles慢慢地恢复了神智。他隐约地记得那家医院，还有Erik，以及他与Erik思想相连接时的温暖。同时他也想起了那种愤怒，那股来自于Shaw的难以想象的愤怒，以及Charles对他所做的一切。

哦，他现在真的得给Armando打个电话了。

Erik。他慢慢地开始试着睁开眼睛，但是这实在是太难了，像是一项艰苦的工作。他觉得自己好像先被卡车压扁了，然后由被推土机推平了。该死，他怎么从Shaw那里得到了这么多的后遗症？他和Kurt之间从没发生过这种情况。

他慢慢地开始意识到，他的身体并不听他的使唤，于是他让自己的意识伸展开来，结果碰到了一个几乎就在他身边的思想。稍微比他高一点……在椅子上？Charles很肯定他正仰卧在床上。嗯，某种柔软的东西，可能是沙发，他不确定。那个思想几乎是静止的，非常平静，只有一点点思想上的波动，他不想仔细的分辨----它们的颜色太漂亮了。睡觉，那个人正在睡觉。他了解那个人的想法，了解那个人的一切。他们之间有一条线——Charles已经与这个思想产生了联系。

** **Erik？** **

一个意识突然出现。****Charles？****

** **我死了吗** ** ** **？** **

“不，你的朋友Armando告诉我你很好。精疲力竭，但身体状况良好。”Erik向他保证，Charles感觉到Erik坐到了他所躺的表面上。

“我们在哪……”上帝啊，这种感觉就像有人把他的整个食道都撕裂了。****哦！****

“你哪里疼？”Erik问道，Charles感到一只冰凉的手掌压在了他的额头上。

****哪里都疼。****他停顿了一下，估量着。****我的头********，********我的喉咙，它们是最糟糕的。等等，你********刚才********说Armando。我们********现在********在哪里********？****

“你不记得了吗？”

** **我********还********记得** ** ** **Shaw** ** ** **，记得他的愤怒。我让他** ** ** **去想那些我放进他大脑里的东西** ** ** **，** ** ** **然后** ** ** **我就昏睡过去了。** **

“在那之后，我设法取回了咱们的东西，把你带出医院，送上一辆出租车，然后从你的钱包里找到了可以带你去的地方。我不认为医院真的知道怎么处理一个心灵感应者，他们从来不知道该拿我怎么办。我们现在在你的公寓里，Charles，你安全了，没事了，”他安慰道，用手指拨弄着Charles的头发。“在你真正倒下之前，你在我脑子里说了一些奇怪的话。”

** **奇怪的********话** ** ** **？** **

“关于你的父亲和一个叫Kurt的人，还有一个叫Cain的人。你传给我的东西里……有很多……痛苦。”

****哦，上帝********啊********，****Charles几乎能感觉到自己内心的一部分在一点点死去。****Erik********，我********恨********抱歉。我********让这发展得太快了，********加速了我们的关系。我非常********，********非常********的********抱歉********，********我的朋友。拜托，********Erik********，你必须明白，如果你不想********继续这段关系********，你没有义务留下来。我会理解的********。****

突然有一双嘴唇贴上了他的前额。

“放松，”Erik低声说。“没关系，我理解。我希望你能意识到，我完全被你迷住了。我哪儿也不打算去。曾经有人告诉过我，当我想要什么东西的时候，我会变得毫无道理地固执，没有什么能让我不想要它。以及当我想要某样东西的时候，我通常不会停下来，直到我拥有了它。”

** **所以** ** ** **……** ** ** **你想要** ** ** **……？** **

“你，Charles，我想要你。我知道这有点快，但我不认为这与除了我们以外的其他人有什么关系，”Erik说，Charles觉得当他昏迷的时候，Erik思考了很多。

** **那好吧。我想这足以说明你的感受** ** ** **。** **

“的确如此。”

** **以及********你知道** ** ** **，** ** ** **我** ** ** **确实非常** ** ** **喜欢你。不仅仅是喜欢** ** ** **，** ** ** **可能还幻想脱掉你的裤子** ** ** **，但** ** ** **好吧** ** ** **。哎呀，我不是故意要分享最后一点的** ** ** **。** **

“你幻想脱掉我的裤子吗？”

****我们********一步一步来********，****他用愉快的语气反驳道。****首先，我想喝点水********。****

某个物体移动过来，然后他被微微地抬了起来，一只冰凉的玻璃杯压在他的嘴唇上，然后……

** **哦，** ** ** **甜蜜的祝福之水** ** ** **！** **

“感觉还好吗？”

** **非常********好** ** ** **。你知道，这是** ** ** **一种相当方便的与** ** ** **你** ** ** **交谈** ** ** **的方式。我很享受** ** ** **这样的方式。** **

“我在想。Raven 说你通常不会这么深入其他人的大脑。我能理解，这是件非常亲密的事。”

Charles确信他可能已经向整个北半球投射了他的惊讶之情。****Raven********？你********已经见过********我妹妹********了********？****

“是的，我见过了。她有很漂亮的蓝色皮肤，那些鳞也很有趣，”Erik承认道。“然后我遇到了你的小朋友Alex，还有他非常不错的医生男友Armando。”

** **哈**** ****？** **

“哦，这真有说服力，”Erik笑着说，把空水杯放回床头柜，让Charles躺了下来，在他的头后面加了一个枕头，让他舒服一点。

****对不起，我不知道这是一个词汇测试，****Charles向他传达，他看起来真的在皱眉。

“你太敏感了，这是个好兆头。好吧，我帮你叫了辆出租车，翻了你的钱包找到了你的身份证件，上面写着你妹妹是你的紧急联系人。我给她打了电话，她给了我一个地址，然后我就到了这里，然后遇到了她。顺便说一句，她人很好，虽然对你有点可怕的保护欲，但我不介意可怕的保护欲。等到你看到开启了保护模式的我母亲之后，你就知道什么是真正的可怕了。”

** **我更愿意想象她威胁********你********说，如果你不向她解释我********为什么失去了意识** ** ** **，她就会把你的内脏挖出来。** **

“有一些类似的对话，不过更加生动一点。当我们把你弄上床时，我尽我所能地向她解释你做了些什么，然后她拿过你的手机，翻找一番之后给Alex打了电话，十五分钟后，Alex和Armando来到了这里，他们都盯着我，就好像是我把你弄成了这样，而Raven试图让他们冷静下来。”

** **你所有的********身体部件** ** ** **都还在吗** ** ** **？** **

“是的，我身上所有的零件都还完好。”

** **Alex********竟然********冷静了下来** ** ** **。** **

“是的，他最终冷静下来了。我之后一定得让你告诉我，这两个人是怎么走到一起的，我相信这是一个精彩的故事。现在，回到这个话题，你之前向我投射了很多非常奇怪而痛苦的东西，把我吓坏了。”

** **我很抱歉** ** ** **，** ** ** **Erik。** **

“我知道，这没关系，你不是故意的。”Charles感觉Erik抓住他的手，然后把它放到自己的唇边。

** **你**** ** **太** ** ****可爱了。** **

“我不可爱，”Erik强烈地抗议道。“我是一个可悲而令人扫兴的人，几乎没有任何交际能力。”

****你错了，****Charles反驳道。****你忘了，我看过你脑********中********每一件小事，********了解你的一切思想********。我甚至知道你********阻止了********你********的********哥哥在你********妹妹********一周大的时候********，********想用********她和********隔壁男孩********换他新养的********鹦鹉********的事情********。********那真是太甜了********。****

“千万别把这个告诉我妹妹，她永远不会原谅他的。”Erik停顿了一下。“一切？”

** **一切。嗯，所有的大事。我不知道你的童年是什么样的，也不知道你在哪里上的高中，也不知道你的八年级几何老师是谁，但是我对你有一个大致的了解。当时我** ** ** **必须** ** ** **集中注意力。** ** ** **不过** ** ** **……** ** ** **我** ** ** **无法** ** ** **翻译你** ** ** **总是在** ** ** **说的那种语言。** ** ** **起初我以为那** ** ** **可能是德语，** ** ** **后来又觉得** ** ** **可能是俄语，但是我** ** ** **分辨不出来** ** ** **。** **

“那是意第绪语。”

** **啊。所以********你是犹太人** ** ** **？** **

“一个不虔诚的犹太人。当我还是个婴儿的时候，我就进行了割礼，13岁的时候就进行了成人礼（Bar Mitzvah），有时候我会去寺庙，但不是经常去，通常只在我的祖母想要有人陪她去的时候。我的家人不信教，但我们尽量保留了一些传统。”

** **类似********意第绪语** ** ** **？** **

“是的，类似意第绪语。你也可以学会的，这没那么难。我们不会说完整的句子，只是一些零散的单词。”

** **那么，当我呼吸困难的时候** ** ** **，** ** ** **你对我说了什么** ** ** **？** **

“我说了什么？你能给我重放一遍吗？”

** **你********当时在想‘** ** ** **mir lamden khaver** ** ** **，** ** ** **请** ** ** **让它停下来** ** ** **，** ** ** **帮帮我，我不知道该怎么做** ** ** **haymishe mensche** ** ** **，** ** ** **Charles，我才刚找到你，这样的链接，** ** ** ** bubbee** ** ** **，** ** ** **太神奇了** ** ** **……** ** ** **Charles，来吧** ** ** **，** ** ** **用我的思想** ** ** **，让我帮助你** ** ** **’** ** ** **。翻译一下** ** ** **这些，拜托了** ** ** **？** **

“嗯。 Mir lamden khaver的意思是‘我博学的朋友’，”Erik开始讲解道，而Charles努力找回了使他睁开眼睛的神经通路。当Erik继续的时候，他慢慢地眨了眨眼。“Haymishe mensche是一个词语，用来形容那些让你感觉很自在的人。Bubbee，不要把它和Bubbe弄混——”

** **Bubbe** ** ** **的********意思是祖母** ** ** **。** **

“你记得很好。而Bubbee是一个对任何你喜欢的人的友好称呼。有点像称呼你为‘我的朋友’。”

** **谢谢** ** ** **。** **

“不客气。我应该让其他人知道你醒了。”

** **无论如何，我哪儿也不********想********去** ** ** **。** **

Erik在他的前额上吻了一下，然后走到门口，探出头去，似乎看到了什么，然后从Charles的视线中消失了。过了一会儿，他回来了，后面跟着Raven，然后是Alex，接着是一个看起来非常平静的Armando。Raven几乎是向他扑了过来，幸好他找回了能抱住她的力量。

“你说过你没事，”Alex满脸怒气地抱怨道。

“我当时确实没事，”Charles低声说。“只是后来没有保持那种状态。别再恶狠狠地瞪着Erik了，这不是他的错。你也一样，Raven，别以为我没注意到。”

Armando轻声笑着，从Alex身边经过，亲吻了他的太阳穴，然后轻轻地把Raven拉开。

“看来我不需要麻烦Alex让你打电话给我了，”他说道，然后坐在床上，伸出手去摸Charles的脉搏。

“可能是这样。”

“你感觉怎么样？”

“糟透了。”

“他怎么了？”当Armando在听Charles的心跳时，Raven问道，黄色的眼睛直直地盯着Armando，

“Erik告诉我你和 Sebastian Shaw发生了冲突，”他说道，忽略了Raven，把注意力集中在Charles身上。

“是的。”

“你知道他是个变种人吗？”

“什么？”Erik靠在门边的墙上问。

“是的。他有一种使他能够吸收能量的变种能力，身体方面的能量。他对精神能量并没有真正的防御能力，但是Charles以前从来没有遇到过像他这样的人。”Armando解释道“你的头疼吗？”Charles点点头。“觉得恶心吗？”他摇摇头。“呼吸困难？四肢疼痛？”

“不，没有那些。只是我的头和喉咙有点痛，”Charles说。“以及我很累。”

“你可以把它想象成一种宿醉。在与Shaw发生对抗之前，你没有得到足够的警告和真正的热身。但这不会造成持久的伤害，Charles，对于你这个级别的心灵感应者来说不会。几个小时之后，你就会感觉好起来。你可能会流一两次鼻血，但那没什么好担心的。如果有任何剧烈的疼痛或者昏厥，一定要立刻告诉我，好吗？”

“我保证，”Charles低声说。

“很好。现在我要给你开点止痛药，然后建议你多睡几个小时。”

“我去买，”Erik说。

“好的，”Armando说道，把处方递给了他，把Charles的额上的头发往后捋了捋。“除非你还需要别的什么，否则我得去工作了。”

“我没事了。谢谢，Armando。星期二一起吃晚餐？去你家？”

“星期二听起来不错，我们到时候见，希望在那之前你不会需要我，”他站在那儿说。“Alex，跟大家道别，我送你回家。Raven，你要搭便车吗？”

“我应该留下来陪Charles，”她说。

“去工作吧，他们需要你。我没事，这就像一场宿醉而已。”

她看起来对此很怀疑。

“我会留下来，”Erik说，把一只手放在她的背上。“我会陪着他的。”

“你不必这么做，”Charles争辩道。

“我想这么做。Charles，你是为了我去的医院，但结果是你不省人事。我得留下来看着你。”

****我不会为此责怪你的，****Charles坚持道。

** **我知道，** ** ** **但********我想留下来，求你了** ** ** **？** **

“如果你确定的话……”Raven说。

“我很确定，去工作吧。”

她猛地冲过来，在他的脸颊上啄了一下，小声地说如果他需要她，只要给她打个电话就行，Erik非常性感，如果他不想要他的话，她会很高兴接手的。

“你太可怕了，但我爱你，祝你有美好的一天。”

Alex是最后一个离开房间的。他站在那儿，重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，咬着自己的拇指指甲，直到Charles招呼他过来，给了他一个拥抱。

“好了，我没事了，Alex，只是做了些愚蠢的事情现在有些头疼而已，”Charles安慰道。

“当Raven打电话来说…….哦，该死，Charles……我还以为……”Alex嘟哝着，而Charles抚摸着他的头发。

“我知道，我知道。但我现在很好。我会睡一觉，吃点东西，然后就会好起来的。你可以在明天送Scott过来的时候再来看我，好吗？”

Alex坐了起来，擦了擦他的脸。“好的，”他说。“我该走了。我需要为我的文学课做一些阅读，而且我可能找到了一些你告诉我的那些书的线索。”

“好极了。”

Alex挥手告别离开后，Charles伸出能力追踪他们三个离开了公寓大楼，直到Armando的车转过拐角，他才松了口气。

“他们已经走了，你现在可以放松了，不再有邪恶的眼睛了，”Charles说道，Erik笑了。“我吓到你了，是吗？”

“有一点，”他承认道，在Charles的催促下，他坐到床上。“我从来没有遇到过你这种等级的心灵感应者。该死，我从来没有遇到过像你这样等级的变种人。”

“老实说，我觉得你可能和我的等级一样。”

“除非我再做一次测试，否则我们无法知道。”

“Erik？我能问问你……关于Shaw的事吗？”

“你想知道为什么我这么恨他，为什么他对你有那种感觉，”Erik坦率地说。“我……Charles，我……他…….”

“没关系，你不必告诉我。”

“不，我想这么做，我想让你明白。但是……有些话……”

“哦。”Charles伸出手，和Erik的手指交叉在一起。“我明白了，”他低声说。“你知道，如果你想的话，我可以......”他在太阳穴附近摆了摆手指。

Erik点点头，轻轻地握了握他的手。他脑袋后面的温度升高了几度，就像在温热的浴缸里加了更多的热水，然后他感到脖子后面的所有肌肉都放松了下来。

** **哦——** **

****我伤到你了吗？****Charles问道。

** **不，不疼，很好** ** ** **。** **

****啊。你确定********你想让********我看吗********？****Charles带着一点惊讶地开口。****你收集鸡尾酒伞********？****

** **现在我********整个********脸红得像一辆消防车** ** ** **。** **

****我********告诉过你** ** ** **，** ** ** **你很可爱** ** ** **。****

****Farmakh dos moyl** ** ** **！** ** ** **

** **你说什么** ** ** **？** **

****对不起，********那是意第绪语，****他微笑着说，靠在Charles的床头板上。Charles转过身来，蜷缩在他身边。****意思是闭上你的嘴。********我经常对我的兄弟这么说，或者他对我这么说。****

** **啊。但是你********确实********很可爱，我发誓。只是********你********不知道而已** ** ** **。** **

** **你想知道** ** ** **Shaw** ** ** **的********事情** ** ** **？** **

** **是的，** ** ** **我想知道。** **

Erik有一种自己的脑袋里在被人翻找的感觉，然后Charles把他的回忆一个个排列起来。他闭上眼睛，看着那些记忆闪过。

Erik今年六岁，他在体检时做了一次不太正常的血液检查。他的母亲带他去医院看Shaw医生。那位医生个子很高，让Erik觉得肚子不舒服。他看Erik的眼神就像他的父亲看一块巧克力蛋糕的眼神一样。他坐在角落里看着一些涂色的书，Shaw医生解释说，他的突变X基因检测呈阳性。他母亲的笑容是那么灿烂，让Erik也忍不住和她一起微笑。但当Shaw医生对他微笑时，他吓得想爬到床底去。

Erik今年九岁，他的头一直在疼，手臂和手也很疼。他的母亲又带他去看Shaw医生，这次Shaw医生看着Erik的眼神，就像有时他的父亲以为Erik没注意到时看着他的母亲的眼神一样，一种他差不多明白是什么意思的表情。他检查了Erik的眼睛，给他的胳膊拍了X光片，那台机器让Erik觉得自己吃了过多的糖。当Shaw把他带回他母亲身边时，他把这种感觉告诉了他的母亲，然后Shaw笑了，他的笑容就像Elijah叔叔带他去看的那个电影里的鲨鱼一样，他告诉Erik的母亲，他的突变可能与辐射光谱的某些方面有关。

十二岁的Erik被他的母亲带去见Shaw，Shaw让他将一枚镍币漂浮在桌子上方一英尺的地方。Shaw对此鼓了鼓掌，然后拿出一个形似小丑的金属发条玩具。Erik讨厌小丑，于是他让它穿过办公桌，一头栽进废纸篓里。那天下午，Erik被带到那个有各种传感器的房间，Shaw让他尽可能移动更多的金属。那些等级的名称被标注出来：Beta、Gamma、Lambda、Sigma、Phi、Omega。Shaw告诉他们，Erik是Lambda级，只在Sigma级下面一点点。他的母亲对此非常高兴。她是Gamma级别的。而Erik只想用硬币穿过Shaw的脑袋。

Erik本来不应该知道那封信的事，但是他的祖母一直问他妈妈有关抑制药物的事，而且他也想知道。所以当她做晚饭的时候，他悄悄溜进了她的卧室，在她的床头柜上翻找。有一封来自Shaw的信，上面写着他的测试级别对他的年龄来说太高了，最好让他吃一些药。他拿起信，到他的母亲面前质问她，要求她不要让他们给他吃药。她保证她不会的，然后Shaw在下次见到他时很生气，尽管他没有将这种情绪展示给他的母亲。

Erik十五岁了，再一次来接受测试。他感觉很累，非常非常累，但是Shaw不让他停下来。他应该是在拉一个连接着硬尼龙绳的金属球，而Shaw不断地把绳子拉得更紧，使绳子变得更硬，Erik能感觉到眼泪顺着他的脸颊流了下来。Shaw告诉他还要再等一会儿，Erik还没反应过来，就用一个金属块砸到了他的母亲。金属块刺中了她，血从她身体的一侧冒了出来，她看起来非常惊讶。他一直在道歉，而她一直告诉他没关系，然后他们带她去做治疗。Shaw紧紧地抱住了他，他现在几乎和Shaw一样高了；Shaw的手顺着他的背部，沿着他的裤子滑到他的臀部。这让他感觉很恶心，Shaw在他耳边低语说他是多么英俊。Erik不知道该怎么做，也不知道该任何阻止他。好在他很快就不再需要这么做了，因为他的祖母过来了，并把他拉进了她的怀里，一切又都好了。

下一次测试的时候，他已经快十九岁了，直到他再次换上牛仔裤时，所有的事都很好。这次他的测试结果是Phi级，他的妈妈一定会感到很骄傲的。他犹豫着要在他们出去吃饭时还是等他回家后再告诉她这个结果，他抓起手机，想看看有多少电量，然后他感觉到了，某个在医院的更衣室里站在他身后某处的人的血液中铁的重量。在他和那个人之间有一排储物柜，但他仍然能感知到他的位置。那个人的血液流动的速度开始变快，聚集到一个特定的部位，Erik曾经自慰过很多次，所以他知道那个人在做什么。通过这个动作，他能感知到那是一个男人，于是Erik放下他的手机，拉起他的牛仔裤。他希望自己能记住今天是来测试的，而不是来用金属进行暴力的。他很快地穿好衣服，鼓起勇气，绕过储物柜，准备揍这个神秘的人一顿，然后他面对面地看到了高潮的Shaw。Erik从更衣室跑了出去，和他的母亲一起去吃汉堡庆祝他的测试结果，然后没有告诉任何人更衣室里发生了什么。之后他拒绝再次接受测试。

** **天啊** ** ** **，** ** ** **Erik……** **

Erik开始意识到Charles对他的依赖有多紧，以及他对Charles的依赖又有多紧。

“没什么大不了的，他实际上没有做什么，”Erik埋在Charles的头发里说。“虽然——”

** **他实际********上********做了什么并不重要，重要的是他想**要******做什么。该死，** ** ** **Erik** ** ** **，他** ** ** **对着你的裸体手淫** ** ** **，** ** ** **那很** ** ** **恶心。你是他的病人，这是完全错误的** ** ** **……** ** ** **如此** ** ** **完美** ** ** **……** ** ** **如此漂亮** ** ** **的屁股** ** ** **……** ** ** **不知道他** ** ** **现在是不是还是那样** ** ** **……** ** ** **已经过了十多年** ** ** **……** **

Erik笑了。“完美，嗯？漂亮的屁股？”

“该死，你不应该听到这些的，”Charles说。“如果Raven听到了什么不该听到的事情，她不会说出来的。”

“我不介意。我想让你知道，我也很喜欢你的屁股。”

他的脑中微微泛起一阵喜悦的红晕，他意识到那是Charles在心里为他的赞美而得意。他歪着头看着Charles的眼睛，然后停了下来。

“你在流血，”Erik说，扶着他坐了起来。

“什么？”Charles举起手擦了擦上嘴唇，然后看到了血。“哦，是的，你说得对，我在流血。请给我一张纸巾。”

Erik伸手从床头柜上抓过一盒纸巾。Charles从中抽出一把纸巾按在鼻子上，抬头看着Erik。

****也许我应该照********Armando********说的做，********去睡********一会儿********，****Charles说。****也许对我来说现在********开始活动还有点早。****

“或许吧。好好睡一觉，我去给你买处方上的药，然后马上回来。向我保证你不会离开这张床？”

** **我保证** ** ** **。** **

——————————

** **第一章End** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.1**

当Erik回来的时候，Charles已经睡熟了，纸巾被小心翼翼地铺在他脸颊下面的枕头上。Erik把止痛药和一杯清水留在床头柜上，然后给自己冲了杯咖啡。

他一边喝咖啡一边给Azazel打电话，让他把他的换洗衣服和牙刷传送过来，然后拒绝回答Azazel在回去之前忍不住提出的问题。

Erik一边喝着他的第二杯咖啡，一边在休息室里转来转去，注意着所有能让他对Charles了解更多的小细节。

这里有非常多的书，它们排列在每面墙上，超过一半的书架从地板一直延伸到天花板。有很多关于遗传学的书，考虑到Charles选择从事的领域，这并不令Erik感到惊讶。有一些关于犯罪、法律、历史、经济学的书籍，有一整个书架上都是关于亨利八世及其妻儿的书籍，还有一整个书架上都是关于冥想技巧的书籍。另外还有四个书架的小说，大部分是惊悚小说和犯罪小说，Erik从来没有耐心读完这类书，因为他没有耐心跟随书里的线索找出谁是凶手。然后是一个书架的言情小说，看起来经常被翻阅，他希望它们是Raven的。

除了书籍之外，还有其他一些东西吸引了他的注意力：装饰品，各种模型，其中有一个双螺旋结构模型。这里有一些艺术品，还有一些照片，在一张照片里，幼年的Raven和Charles在一个玫瑰园里下棋。另外一张照片里面，很年幼的Charles举着一个小奖杯，站在一个男人前面，这个男人看起来非常像Erik现在认识的Charles，所以他认为他们一定是亲戚。

在这张照片下面的书架上，Erik注意到那个书架上面放的书的不同之处——那些书都是Charles写的，至少有十几本，都与变种人的基因研究有关。快速地浏览其中一本书的简介，就可以看出这些书是关于“现代变异是人类进化的下一阶段”这一论点的支持描述。

当他把书放回去的时候，Erik不小心打翻了一本相册。当他蹲下去拿的时候，他注意到了被打开的那一页。那不是一本相册，而是一本剪贴簿。

那是一本剪报。在Charles年幼时的每张照片里，他都拿着奖杯、奖章或者奖品，那时的文章声称他是一个神童，拥有天才级别的智力。他的心灵感应被提到过几次，然后在后来的一些文章中，一些记者试图诋毁他是一个骗子，说Charles并不是天才，只是连接了他周围所有人的思想。然后还有更多的文章，详细地说明了Charles每次参加考试时必须满足的考试条件。Erik简直不敢相信，Charles每次考试都要吃抑制药物。

然而，墙上挂了那么多证书，Charles一定是成功地克服了这些。

在Erik意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经几乎读完了整本剪贴簿。有几篇文章被贴在剪贴簿的最后面，就好像Charles想要留着它们，但又不想过于频繁地看它们。而Erik很快就明白了那是为什么。

Brian Xavier是一个来自富裕家庭的杰出的核科学家。他娶了Sharon Graymalkin，他们有一个活着的儿子——Charles Francis Xavier，和一个死产的女儿——Cassandra Nova Xavier。Brian是一个非常细心的父亲，他在Charles八岁时收养了六岁的Raven Darkholm。Brian继续参与了几个引人注目的研究项目，其中最著名的是“黑子宫”项目，一个针对死产婴儿变种基因的尝试研究。这个项目是由Brian Xavier博士和Kurt Marko博士共同完成的。

Brian Xavier博士在一次核设施爆炸中丧生，留下了10岁的Charles和Sharon共同继承他的遗产。在Charles21岁生日之前，他的遗产由信托机构保管。还有一些关于Raven的信托基金和生活费用的简短说明，这让她本人也拥有相当多的财富。

另一篇是关于Sharon Xavier和Kurt Marko博士婚礼的报道，发生在Brian Xavier去世仅仅六个月之后。报道里有一张全家福照片，Marko和Sharon看起来很开心，Raven穿着漂亮的裙子，但是变成了金发白肤的样子。Charles穿着一套西装，尽管脸上带着微笑，但看上去很痛苦。另一个男孩站在他们旁边，Erik通过配字说明了解到那是Cain Marko，Kurt第一次婚姻所生的儿子；他从这篇文章中里还得知到，Cain的母亲在他三岁时去世了。

所以这就是Charles昨晚想到的Kurt和Cain。

他把剪贴簿放回去，站了起来，拎起他的袋子，再一次向Charles的房间走去。他轻轻地坐在Charles的床边，往后捋了捋他的额发。

他的脑子里有点乱，而Charles正睡眼惺忪地看着他。

“嘿，”他说道，“你还好吗?”

“你好，”Charles咕哝道。“我好多了，谢谢。还有一点头痛，不过没什么大碍。”

“止痛药?”

“拜托了。”

Erik仔细看了看药品的标签，然后按照剂量说明倒出来三片，递给了坐起来的Charles。Charles把药片扔了回去，然后好奇地看着他卧室地板上的袋子。

“我让我的室友给我带了些干净的衣服来，”Erik看到他的目光解释道。“我可以用你的淋浴间吗?”

“是的，没问题。水槽下面的橱柜里应该有干净的毛巾。你需要牙刷什么的吗?”

“不，他也带来了，我什么都准备好了。”

“那么尽管去用吧。”

Erik靠过来，在Charles的额头上吻了一下，然后又吻了一下他的太阳穴。他感受到一种如释重负的情绪，而他知道那不是他自己的情绪。Erik已经不记得上次他感到如此紧张是什么时候了。他慢慢地继续着，在Charles闭上的眼皮上又吻了一下，然后又吻了吻他的颧骨，顺着他的脸颊又向下印了两个吻，直到吻上了他的嘴角。

**这样可以吗?** 他投射道，试着尽可能地温柔。

**是的。**

那个吻是如此温柔，就像一只蝴蝶落在他的嘴唇上。但那不是蝴蝶，而是Erik，他对Charles非常温柔，简直让他热泪盈眶，已经有很久没有人对他如此温柔了。Charles不知道如何回吻他，但是他很想回吻，上帝啊，他太想了。

Erik的嘴唇在第二次与Charles的嘴唇触碰的时候，紧紧地按压了一下，然后Charles开始回吻他，这让Erik感到如释重负。Charles的嘴唇移动了几下才明白该如何把他们的嘴唇融合在一起，然后他们就好像已经这样做了一辈子似的接吻。随着Charles获得了信心，Erik用自己的方式吻了回去，用舌尖轻轻地划过Charles丰满的下唇。

当Erik的舌尖碰到他的嘴唇时，Charles简直确信自己触电了，然后他把自己推向Erik身边作为回应。张开嘴并不是一个意识清醒的决定，但是当Erik的舌头向前伸时，他并不在乎自己是否清醒。

仁慈的上帝啊，他尝起来比任何事物都要甜蜜，Erik知道他推得太用力，动作得太快，但是Charles嘴里的滋味是他唯一能够关注到的事情，而且他体内的热情飞快地聚集起来。

本来一切都很好，Charles想要这个，想要Erik，直到他意识到Erik在把他往后推，然后压到了他的身上。

**停下来，Erik，请停下来。**

Charles的恐惧如潮水般涌入Erik的脑中，就像一桶冰水浇在他身上一样。Erik猛地起身，因为后退得太快，他的头撞到了床脚的柱子上。

“对不起!”他一边揉着头，一边大声道。“我很抱歉，Charles。我不应该这样……而且我……”

“这没关系，Erik，真的，”Charles保证道，伸手抓住他的脚踝。“这只是……比我想象的要快一点。”

“我还是很抱歉。”

“我知道。”

“我——我现在要去洗澡了。”

在Charles还没来得及说什么之前，Erik已经起身去了浴室，于是他慢慢地站起来，捡起Erik忘记拿的那个袋子，轻敲了一下Erik的思想。

**你的袋子就放在门外，** 当他确定Erik在听的时候说道。 **我要去喝点茶。你想用多久都可以**

**谢谢，我马上就出来。**

Charles叹了口气，放下袋子，遗憾地朝着床的方向看了一会儿，然后轻轻地走向门口。

———————————————

当Erik从浴室出来时，他发现Charles已经在Raven的房间里洗过了澡，穿着一件印有“Stirlingite”字样的T恤和运动裤，赤裸的脚趾从长裤的边缘下露出来。

“什么是Stirlingite?”当Charles拿着空咖啡杯慢悠悠地回到厨房时，他问道。“对不起，我本来想把它放到水槽里的。”

“没关系。Stirlingite的意思是Lindsey Stirling音乐的粉丝，”查尔斯打开冰箱，盯着里面的东西解释道。

“Lindsey Stirling又是谁?”

“一个小提琴家。她的CD应该就放在音响里，除非Raven移动过它。说到Raven，她好像又忘了每周的购物。你能把音响打开吗?”

他们最终听了那位小提琴家的演奏，Erik认为非常好听，然后在Charles挑选的外卖单里点了一个素食披萨。

“听着，Erik，关于之前的事——”

“那没关系，真的，”Erik坚持说。“是我的动作太快了，都是我的错。”

“不，不是的。Erik……”Charles深深地吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐了出来。“我还没有过。”

“还没有过?没有过什么?”

Charles的脸变成了一种Erik所见过的最亮的红色。他点了点太阳穴，Erik点点头，然后一些画面冲进他的脑中。

Charles和一个女孩在床上亲吻，她的手放在他的裤子上，Charles看起来还不到十四岁。然后她在他失控下变得发狂，他自己的欲望涌入她的脑海，直到Charles不得不抽离开来。另外一个画面，这次是个男孩，几年过去了，同样的事情再次发生了，Charles开始投射他的欲望，然后另一个男孩陷入了他的情绪。同样的事情一遍又一遍地发生着，Charles沉浸在那种情绪里，然后失去了控制，只是对象不同。

“哦。你——你还是个处男。”Erik非常轻柔地说。“这就是你把我推开的原因?”

“是的。那不是你的情绪，而是我投射的，是我的错，对不起。”

Erik大步穿过房间，伸手握住Charles的手。“不，Charles，不是这样的，你什么也没做，”他发誓道。“我向你保证，那些是我的欲望，而不是你的。我只是陷入自己的欲望之中，然后我的身体在我的大脑赶上之前接管了一切。”

Charles困惑的样子看上去可爱极了。

“你……你想要我?”

Erik笑了。“是的，我想要。”他吞咽了一下。“我想要你。”

**哦。**

“是的，哦。”

Erik移动得很慢，给了Charles离开的机会，可以把他推回去或者做其他任何动作。但是他没有，当Erik靠近时，查尔斯一动不动，身体微微前倾，直到他们的嘴唇相接，然后他们继续了之前的动作。Charles轻轻地叹了口气，而Erik颤抖了一下。

**你不知道我有多喜欢那个,** 他传送道。

**喜欢什么？**

**那个轻轻的叹气，** Erik回答道，双臂环抱着Charles的腰，然后把舌头伸进他的嘴里。Charles的手指插在他的头发里，发出了一声呻吟，一声很小的呻吟。 **我还喜欢你的呻吟，那很性感。**

**性感?我?**

Charles表现得真的很惊讶，他是真的不知道自己有多漂亮，这让Erik非常震惊。Erik很想把他压在墙上，或者让他躺在沙发上，或者地板上、桌子上。

**有趣的想法。那些绝对不是我的。**

**不，他们都是我的，** Erik向我保证。 **但是不用着急。我可以等。**

**谢谢你。**

**不用客气。**

————————————————

披萨很不错，尽管Erik一开始并不怎么喜欢披萨，但是食物就是食物，而且送披萨是最快的方式。Charles看起来像是要饿昏了，所以Erik认为现在不是挑剔的时候。

“那么，告诉我一些事情，”Erik说，他们同时伸手去拿第二片。“不行，刚才你拿的那一片上全都是蘑菇，所以你不能拿这一片。”

Charles羞怯地咧嘴一笑，然后选了另一块，让Erik拿了上面都是蘑菇的那片。

“你想知道什么?”他问道。

“我不知道，”Erik说。“一些关于你的事。比如……好吧，你信什么宗教?”

“我受洗成了一个新教徒，但是距离我最后一次去教堂已经有很多年了。你之前说过你还要去寺庙?”

“只有当祖母想要有人陪她一起去，而且找不到其他自愿去的人的时候。你为什么选择遗传学？你可以选择任何一门科学来研究，任何有关变异的，为什么是遗传学呢？以及你为什么要教书？还有如果你和Alex那么亲近，你怎么能给他的论文打分呢?”

“我不给论文打分，它们会被发给别人。”他承认道。“校方担心我会从学生的脑子里而不是他们写的东西里找到他们想要说的话。所以所有的试卷和论文都被寄给了我的一个朋友。至于遗传学……我想这是因为这一切无限的可能性。基因一直在变异，创造出新的令人兴奋的组合，而我喜欢置身于这一切之中，在事情发生的时候身临其境。至于教书，那完全是两码事，所以现在你来回答我的一个问题，然后我下一轮再告诉你。”

Erik轻声笑了起来，“好吧，你想知道什么?”

“跟我说说那家珠宝店吧。我认为它是你自己的店，因为上面有你的名字。”

“实际上，那是我祖父的店，”Erik说。“他和我的祖母1946年的时候来到这里，那是在战争之后。我的祖父出身于一个珠宝商家庭，他只知道关于这些的技能，所以他贷款开了一家珠宝店。他曾经告诉我，他想为祖母创造一个美好的生活，因为是她让他活了下来。”

“所以他们……”

“是的，他们曾经在集中营里。我不知道是哪一个集中营，不知道他们在那里发生了什么，也不知道他们是怎么离开那里的，或者诸如此类的事情。我九岁的时候曾经试着问过一次，但他们不肯告诉我。我母亲告诉我，谈论这件事对他们来说太痛苦了，后来我就再也没有问过。”Erik停下来喝了一小口苏打水。“所以，他们来到了美国，祖父开了这家店，而且生意很好，他手艺高超，做工精湛。他和祖母有14个孩子，而他们的孩子还有孩子。当我还是个小男孩的时候，我经常和我的祖父母一起在纽约度过夏天。我的父亲因为工作总是搬家。我过去常常在店里帮助祖父，那时候我还没有店里的柜台高。他教我如何使用金属，如何设计东西，如何让设计变成实物。当我发现我的变种能力时，他教我用能力来制作漂亮的东西。我20岁生日时，他把这家店送给了我。当他把它给我的时候，他告诉我，他想确保它会送给一个像他一样热爱它的人。”

“那真美好，”Charles叹了口气。“你的家庭听起来和我的很不一样。”

“怎样不一样?”

“就只是……不一样。”

“这和你母亲的丈夫有关系吗?”

Charles震惊地看着他，Erik拍了拍自己的额头，邀请他进来。当他在脑海中感觉到Charles的时候，他向他展示了自己在Charles睡觉的时候做的事情。

“哦，好吧，你想听简单的版本吗?”

“你想怎么讲我都愿意听。” **各种意义上来说。**

**我知道。**

“Kurt娶我母亲是为了钱，”Charles简单地说。“我认为他们甚至不再假装爱对方了。作为一个童年就有心灵感应的孩子，成长是一件很艰难的事情，当时我不知道如何屏蔽任何思想。那座庄园——我长大的地方——它在Westchester，非常偏僻，所以在那里对我来说比较容易。但是后来Kurt来了，他和Cain非常吵。”

“Kurt……他不喜欢你吗?”

“他恨我。我有他想要的钱，我有我父亲基金会的控制权，而且我还有一样东西真正让崩溃。”

“是什么?”

“我是个变种人，”Charles悲伤地说。“而Kurt是个人类至上主义者。Cain也好不到哪里去。你读了那些文章，你看到我为了参加考试不得不做什么了吗?”

“ 抑制药物。”

“那是Kurt的建议。他把这个建议告诉了我所有的老师，直到让我服药参加考试变成了通常的做法。直到我去了牛津大学，人们才真正意识到我没有服药也可以参加考试，我不会作弊。但那时已经太晚了，人们对我和我的能力的偏见太多了，他们都不愿意听我论文导师的反对意见。”

“这太可怕了。”

Charles耸了耸肩。“事情已经发生了，现在也无法改变过去了。”

“那么，Kurt现在在哪儿?”

“在Westchester，和我母亲一起。他们仍然住在庄园里。我有庄园的一半产权，但那里对我和Raven来说太大了。另外，我需要待在这个城市里，教书、社交，并且遇到英俊的珠宝商人。”

Erik轻笑起来。他们安静地吃了一会儿，然后Erik又问了一个问题。

“那么，谁是Scott?”Erik问道。“你向Alex提过一个叫Scott的人。”

“Scott是Alex的弟弟。他今年17岁，参加了一个我在周六工作的青少年团体。”

“去教青少年遗传学?”他开玩笑说。

“不是，”Charles轻声笑着，朝他扔了一块披萨外壳。“那是一个变种人青少年团体。主要是给孩子们一个机会，去一个他们不会被孤立的地方。我们做各种各样的事情：艺术和手工艺、写作研讨会、辅导家庭作业、准备考试、外出活动。我就是在那里认识Alex的，他来到我们这里时才15岁，表现得很退缩，害怕得要命。随着时间的推移，我们告诉他，他没有什么问题，只是需要找到一个平衡点。他慢慢地认识到，他可以像其他任何人一样玩得很开心，而不会失控。”

“那么他的变异是什么?”

“他可以从胸口射出激光环。在他掌握诀窍之前，我们经历了好几次火灾。Scott的变异更集中一些，他的激光是从他的眼睛里发出的。所以他戴着红色石英眼睛来吸收射出的激光，但这让他的视力收到了影响。他能看见东西，只是不像你我这样看得这么清楚。他总是说这给他在完成家庭作业或者其他类似的事情上带来了麻烦。”

“他在作业方面真的有麻烦吗?”

“并没有太多。他在努力寻找自己的界限。我们的很多孩子都在这么做。他们总是因为与众不同而被孤立，反过来，他们也试图让自己远离可能发生这种情况的地方。我们在努力告诉他们，逃避没有任何帮助。”

“这是一个很好的教学。”

“你的母亲是做什么的?”

“她现在是祖母的看护者，”Erik说，他们俩一起伸手去拿最后一块披萨饼。“不行，你已经吃了一半多的披萨了。”

“但我是那个不得不让医生上门服务的人。”

“为了治疗宿醉。那一片是我的，Xavier。”

这很有趣，也很轻松，让Charles觉得他已经和Erik像这样吵吵闹闹了好几年，而不是才认识不到一个星期。

“好吧，把这一片拿走吧。”

“谢谢，”Erik一边说一边抓起披萨，在Charles改变主意之前把饼的末端塞进了嘴里。

“下次我要点双份的。”

“好计划。”

“你的母亲在成为你祖母的看护人之前是做什么的?”

“她做过许多事情。我的父亲从未从事过一份时间长到足以让我们真正地在任何地方安顿下来的工作，然后祖父去世了，祖母需要照顾，这让我妈妈从来没有真正开始过她的事业。她上了大学，获得了美术学位，但从未用它做过任何事情。”

“那你的父亲现在做什么?”

“我不知道，也不在乎。他在我15岁的时候离开了我们，从那以后就没有他的消息了。”

“我很抱歉，那一定很难受。”

“我想是的。当时我15岁，David，我的弟弟，他才5岁，而我的妹妹Anya还没出生。祖父在我父亲离开两天后出现了，然后把我们收拾好，带我们回了他们的家。从那以后，我们一直和祖父母住在一起。对我妈妈来说，有他们在身边帮忙，对她来说更容易些。”Erik喝了一小口苏打水。“在你问之前，我先说吧，不，我从来没有想过要找到他。他一直知道我们在哪里，而他从不想费心来看看。我现在都快30岁了，已经长大了，不需要他来打扰我们了。”

“我充分地了解这点，”Charles吃惊地说。

“我很抱歉，”Erik咕哝着，意识到他的最后一句话是多么刺耳。“敏感话题。”

“我原谅你了。”

然后他们陷入了无关紧要的谈话，主要是关于《吸血鬼日记》的最新情节，他们对于承认自己看过这部剧都有点尴尬。他们最终把棋盘找了出来，Charles发现自己的棋艺已经生疏到不可原谅的程度，而Erik则非常擅长下棋。

“她最终肯定会选择Damon，”Erik争辩道。“那样的激情可以压倒一切。”

“但是Stefan非常爱她，Caroline是对的：Stefan和Elena是史诗级的，”Charles反驳道。

“那已经过去了，你们这些Stelena的粉丝已经有前三季，而第四季完全是关于Delena的。”

“看，你甚至知道影迷们对这些cp的称呼，这表明你比我更着迷。”

Erik惭愧地笑了。“我有一个14岁的妹妹，她很喜欢看这个。顺便说一句，她也是Stelena的粉丝。”

“看见了吗？我不是少数派。Elena是Stefan的真爱，她只是还看不出来。”

“我们会看到的。只剩下几集了，所有的留言板都承诺Elena会在这一季结束前做出选择。”

“我们确实会看到的，”Charles说，然后他歪了歪头，一个意识冲击了他的脑袋。

“Charles?”

**那是Raven。我们真的谈了那么久吗？**

**嗯，你确实睡了很久……但是，是的，我们已经谈了好几个小时了。我该离开了吗?**

**你为什么要这么做？**

**我占用了你一整天的时间，Raven不想和你在一起做什么吗?**

**我对此表示怀疑。** Charles窃笑起来。 **今天是周五晚上。她会进来洗个澡，穿上一些性感的衣服，晚上和她的女朋友们一起出去玩。我明天早上会在青年团体见到她，我会把她的思想屏蔽在外，所以不知道她在干什么。**

“你说得这好像是某种惯例一样。”

**是的，想打赌吗?**

“如果你错了，你得见见我的室友。”

Charles笑了。 **如果我是对的，你明天就得和我一起去中心帮忙照顾孩子们。**

“成交。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2.2**

Charles在往中心走的时候，感觉心情恼人的爽朗。

多年以来，他们一直存在空间不足的问题，所以当他们终于找到了一家曾经生意很好，但现在正在出售的面积很大的旧衣服店时，Charles毫不犹豫地直接买下了它。Kurt对此勃然大怒，称其为对家庭信托基金的巨大消耗。但对Charles来说，这样就足够了。

这里被命名为Brian Xavier青少年变种人中心，他为此感到无比自豪。

已经有几个经常来的孩子在外面等着有人来开门了。

“嘿，Charles，这次我记得带我的钢笔来了，”Kitty说，她是一位可以穿墙而过的年轻女孩，她总是想参加艺术活动，但从来不记得带她的钢笔来。他们能够提供她可以使用的钢笔，但她总是抱怨说，她应该记得带自己的笔。

“太好了，Kitty。让我们看看你能不能好好使用它们，嗯?”

他打开门，示意他们走在他前面。Jean是其中一个较为年长的女孩，她在经过时对他笑了一下。

**Jean，帮我把灯打开好吗？** 他发送道。Jean是个心灵感应者，对用这种方式和他说话没有问题。不过，他总是尽量小心地不要深入她的大脑，没有必要逼迫她做自己做不到的事情。

**没问题，** 她发送回来，然后他听到了电器开始运转的嗡嗡声。 **也许是时候请电工来了，Charles。那个嗡嗡声听起来不太对劲。**

**可能是吧。请帮我做一下准备工作，我有个电话要打。**

**没问题。**

Charles一手拿着他的旅行杯装的茶和蓝莓松饼，另一只手拿着手机。

=今天过来吗?=他打完字，然后把信息发给了Raven。

“我当然要过来，”她喊道，手里拿着一杯咖啡向他走来，她的身体在晨光中呈现出一种奇妙的蓝色。

“愉快的夜晚?”

“非常不错，你的呢?”

他考虑了一会儿，在此期间她偷走了他的松饼，而他知道她会这么做。“这很有趣，”他最后说道。

“有趣？你已经有很多年没有进行过第二次约会了，并且还觉得很有趣?”

“那不是约会，而且也没有那么长时间，”他们走进大楼时，他争辩道。“我们只是看了一部电影，点了泰国菜。”

“然后呢?”

“然后什么也没有。Raven，作为我的妹妹，你现在应该对我有更多了解的，你是我时间最久的朋友。”

“我是你唯一的朋友，”她反驳道。

“谢谢你，”他一边喝着茶，一边笑着说。“我喜欢他，Rae，我真的很喜欢他，而且他也喜欢我。但是我们能不能……不要给这件事压力?”

“嘿，我一直都很淡定，你知道我的，但是上一次有人让你自由支配他们的大脑是什么时候了?”她一边指出，一边走向家庭作业区域，拿起清单看看哪个孩子该交什么作业。

他没有回答她，而是来到了一个曾经是储藏室，现在被改造成一间工作人员和志愿者们都在使用的办公室的房间里。他打开自己的储物柜，收拾好东西，挂好他的夹克，然后拿起一张登记表，来记录这一天有谁实际来了。

“请过来签到，”他喊道，举起登记表让所有人看到，然后他们都朝他走了过去。他把他们留在那里签到，然后一边走到外面去迎接其他到来的孩子们，一边喝完了他的茶。

Bobby是和John是一起来的，Charles希望这个星期六他们能够融洽相处。然后是Marie，她同时吸引了两个男孩的目光。然后是Angel，他记得她有一个代数作业要交。Sean，他需要三角函数方面的帮助。他的一些固定志愿者在经过时对他微笑，还有Moira，一个年轻的女人，她是有一对变种人父母的人类孩子，也是为数不多的有报酬的工作人员之一。Charles给了朝门口走来的金发小女孩一个笑容。

“Alison。”

那个十岁的孩子停了下来，抬头看着他。“怎么了，Charles?”

“你今天会表现得很好吗?不会让任何人看不见东西?”

“我会表现得很好的。”

她跑进了屋里，同时她的母亲告诉Charles，Alison开始在学校遭到一些欺凌。遭受校园欺凌的名单上又多了一个人。

Ororo是下一个到达的，她带着七岁女孩特有的活力蹦蹦跳跳地进来。然后来的是Kurt，他的尾巴被某种看起来像绷带似的东西包裹着。

“看在你的份上，我希望你妈妈没看见你裹着这些出门，”他低声对那个十六岁的孩子说。

“别担心，我在离开后才戴上的。”当他微笑时，他的尖牙在早晨的阳光下闪闪发光。

“很高兴听你这么说。你的法语作业做得怎么样了?”

“我在词形变化方面遇到了点小麻烦。”

“需要成年人的帮助，还是与其他人进行头脑风暴?”

“头脑风暴应该就足够了。”

“如果那不管用的话，就来找我们中的成年人，好吗?”

“好吧。”

又来了十几个孩子，其中最小的孩子是Yuriko，一个身材瘦小的女孩，她的母亲是日本人。她拥有有治愈的能力，这使她成为更多虐待狂欺凌的对象。一个四岁的孩子根本不应该知道弹簧刀是什么。

**我应该开始担心吗?**

Charles轻轻地笑了起来，而Yuriko坐在他的腿上看着他。她在每次来这里的第一个小时左右，总是会紧紧地粘着一个成年变种人。

**不，他们今天看起来都很平静。我敢打赌，你的变种能力会让他们兴奋不已，他们应该马上就会接受你。**

当Erik转过拐角时，Charles微笑着把他指给Yuriko。“你想和他打个招呼吗?”

她摇摇头，把脸埋在他的脖子里。“哦，亲爱的，没事的，”他轻轻地说，抚摸着她的后背。“没事的，这是Erik，他是个非常好的人。”

“不，”当Erik最后接近Charles时，她低声说。

“好吧，Yuriko，没关系，你可以以后再打招呼。”他抬头看着Erik。“早上好。”

“早上好。以及这是谁?”

“这是Yuriko。” **她还没有完全准备好和人打招呼。**

**有道理。**

“你来得时机很好，Bobby和John似乎相处得不错。”Erik喝了一口咖啡，Charles忍不住注意到他吞咽时喉结上下摆动的样子。“你准备好了吗?”

“我已经准备好了。”

“他最好是已经准备好了。你警告过他关于Marie的事了吗?”

Charles环顾Erik的四周，看到了Scott和Alex正朝他们走来。Scott看上去并不太开心。

“还没有，我正要说到那一部分。”Scott甚至没有打招呼，就径直走进了里面。“真是个好兆头。”

“他因为今年夏天不能去棒球夏令营而非常生气，”Alex说。他伸出手，扭动着Yuriko的一根辫子。“嘿，小家伙，不跟我打个招呼吗?”

她向他挥了挥手，然后他笑了起来。

“他为什么不能去?”Charles问道。“我以为这是板上钉钉的事。我们寄出的所有文件应该不会有任何问题。”

“我们昨天接到电话，他们的保险显然不包括对变种人的伤害。”

“又来了，”Charles呻吟着说。“Armando试着和他们谈过了吗?”

“伙计，晚饭后他打了大概四个小时的电话，没有用。”

“难怪他会生气。”Erik说。

“是的。灭火器已经准备好了，伙计。我得走了，我约了牙医。Armando会来接他的，不管他说什么，都不能让他一个人回去。”

“别担心，Raven已经吸取了教训。”

Alex挥了挥手离开了，Charles示意Erik进入大楼，这时一个熟悉的思想阻止了他的脚步。

“你一定度过了一个可怕的夜晚，”Charles喊道。

“我要让你知道，我昨晚过得很愉快。”

“Tony Stark，你是我见过的最差劲的说谎者。”

Tony拍了拍他的肩膀，用另一只手挠了挠Yuriko的肋骨。她咯咯地笑着，向他伸出双臂。

“那么，你是来帮忙的?”Charles边问边把女孩交给他，她小小的手指马上就去追寻Tony电弧反应堆的光圈了。

“当然。”他们走了进去，Tony看了看房间。“什么，没有焊铁吗?”

“对不起，我的朋友，你只能用记号笔来满足自己了。如果你愿意的话，我们还有一些人需要数学方面的帮助。”

“没问题。”他看着Yuriko。“甜心，你是跟我一起来，还是和Charlie小子呆在一起?”

她把手伸向Charles，于是Tony向他们俩点了点头，然后埋头向家庭作业辅导区域走去。

Erik四处徘徊，试图找到他能做的事情。他最终发现自己被那张最大的桌子吸引住了，那张桌子上摆满了笔、纸和美术作品。有一个坐在那里的女孩已经画了一半，还有两个男孩正在用两只画刷当成剑来搏斗。

Erik伸出手，通过刷毛底部的金属从他们手中拿过了刷子。

“我想它们不是用来干这个的，孩子们。”他说道，然后男孩们冲他咧嘴笑了。“所以，这里发生了什么?”

“Charles喜欢我们不用破坏东西的方式来表达自己，”其中一个男孩说道，然后拿起了记号笔。

“听起来是个好计划。我母亲也说过类似的话。我是Erik。”

“我是Bobby，他是John，”男孩说道，指了指和他一起用“剑”搏斗的那个男孩，然后朝那个女孩点了点头。“那是Kitty，但我们叫她幻影猫。”

“一个不寻常的绰号。”

“我能穿过墙壁，”她说。“Bobby可以制造冰，John可以制造烟火。”

“那些很酷。”

“那你呢?”她问道，与此同时,Scott一屁股坐在椅子上开始画画。他们都看了他一眼，然后忽略了他的存在，这看起来似乎是某种惯例。

“我的变种能力?”她点了点头。“我能操控金属。”他用自己的能力让一堆曲别针在桌子的对面跳起了康康舞。

“酷，”Bobby轻轻地说。“Jean就能做这样的事情。她能隔空移物。好吧，她也会心灵感应，就像Charles一样，但是没有Charles那么厉害。”

“Jean是哪一个?”

“那个红头发的，”Kitty说，指着房间的另一头，Jean正在让一只泰迪熊跳踢踏舞，以逗乐一个有着一头蓬乱的白发的小家伙。“另一个人是Ororo，她可以制造天气。”

Charles带着微笑，从他和Erik之间的孩子们的头上望过去，相信Kitty会给他指点迷津的。他把另一个曲别针递给Yuriko，然后Yuriko尽职尽责地用胶带把它粘在了咖啡杯上。

“在底部放几个怎么样?”他建议道，于是她把杯子翻过来，在杯底把曲别针贴成一个星形。“很好。现在让我们把这个杯子装满咖啡，然后你可以看看Erik能做些什么。”

他再次把她抱到自己的臀部上，然后把杯子倒满，伸出手去。

**Erik?**

**什么事？**

**要咖啡吗?**

**你真是个天使，** Erik感激地回复。

**看看这个杯子?** Charles举高了杯子说道，然后Erik冲他咧嘴一笑。

**非常漂亮。你的杰作？我不知道你还有这样的艺术天赋，Charles，** 他开玩笑说。

**是Yuriko做的，我们没有金属杯子。你到底要不要？**

**我当然想要了，我坐在一间满是未成年人的房间里，我当然想要咖啡！好了，我抓住它了，放手吧。**

Charles松开了杯子，当杯子慢慢地开始飘过房间时，Yuriko笑了起来，杯子越过孩子们的头顶，然后突然向下倾斜，以躲避飞盘。

“请把飞盘拿到外面去，你知道规矩的，”他喊道，其他人纷纷表示同意。

Yuriko突然扭动着要下来，于是Charles把她放在地上，看着她匆匆跑向那张做工艺的桌子。Charles悄悄地笑了，然后走开去帮忙辅导家庭作业了。

“你好，小姐，”当Yuriko向他走来时，Erik说道。“现在可以跟我打招呼了吗?”

“是的，你好。”

“你好，我是Erik。”

“Yuriko，”她指着自己说，然后举起双手。他微笑着把她放在自己的大腿上，又给她拿来一些纸和笔。“你让它飞起来了。”她指着他的咖啡杯说

“是的，我可以控制金属。”

“我从来不会‘哎哟’。”

他困惑地看着她。

“她有再生的能力，”Kitty说，把她的绿色马克笔换成了红色的。“她可以快速愈合。”

“啊，这是个不错的能力，”他说。

“男孩们不喜欢它，”Yuriko说道，开始在她的纸上画一个大大的“Y”字。“他们很刻薄。”

“什么男孩们?”

“学校里的大男孩们。”

“他们对你很刻薄吗?”

“他们弄伤了我的胳膊，而且他们的朋友有刀。”

“那些人类至上主义者和他们的哥哥们，”Scott啐了一口。“人类渣滓。他们认为自己是什么大人物，就因为他们可以欺负一个不会受伤的四岁小孩。”

“这并不意味着他们是人类渣滓，只是说明他们本身就是渣滓，”Bobby说。“如果他们是变种人，那也会同样糟糕。”

“但是变种人不会这样对待彼此，”Scott反击道。他看着Erik。“我受够了，我能走吗?”

“走?”

“回家，就是离开。”

“不，你得等Armando过来接你，你知道的。”

“伙计，这简直是狗屁!”Scott大叫着推开桌子，跺着脚向后院的门走去。

“那是一个不好的词，”Yuriko说。

“不要重复那个，如果你那样做了，Charles会不高兴的，”John说道，然后Yuriko点了点头。

“的确，他会不高兴的。”Raven走近她说。“Charles让我去把午饭带来。你还有什么不吃的东西吗?”

“猪肉，”他说。“火腿，培根，任何猪肉制品。”

“洁食?”

“没有，只是从来不觉得那些好吃。”

“有道理。那你呢?”她一边问，一边把自己变成了Yuriko的样子。真正的Yuriko咯咯笑着拍手，然后在Raven变回来时高兴地尖叫起来。

“我觉得我适应得还不错，”Erik说。“我没有骂人，也没有说任何不恰当的话。这有点像我的全家人聚在一起，而我被留下去招待我所有的堂表兄弟姐妹。”

她笑着揉了揉他的肩膀。

这一天过得很顺利，直到Yuriko和Ororo惊恐地跑向Erik。她们各自拽着他的T恤的一边，指向房间的另一头，Bobby和Scott正在地板上扭来扭去。他把女孩们赶到Kitty身边，当Charles抓住他的胳膊时，他开始跟着他一起穿过房间。

“我去抓住他，你来帮我，”那个英国男人说，这让Erik感到非常困惑，直到看到Scott摘下眼镜，把Bobby轰到房间的另一头。Bobby架起一个冰盾，而Scott的激光以他能做到的最快速度融化着冰盾。

Charles抓起美术桌上的一条毛巾，跑向Scott，用毛巾遮住他的眼睛，迫使他闭上眼睛。Erik伸出手去，抓住了Bobby伸向Scott胸口的手。他们两个和那两个扭打在一起的男孩搏斗着，最后他们所有人都倒在了地板上。

“停下来，Scott，”Charles在他耳边嘶声说道。“伤害我们改变不了任何事情。”

“我讨厌它!”Scott尖叫道。“我他妈的恨死这一切了!”

“我知道，我知道你讨厌这一切。这不公平，你什么都没做，也没有做我相信Alex和Armando已经说过很多次不要去做的事情。但是伤害Bobby，咒骂我和Erik，恐吓年幼的孩子，并不会让任何事情变得更好!”

Scott又挣扎了一会儿，然后倒在地上不动了。“这不公平，”他说道，他们能听出他声音里的悲伤。“我什么都没做，他们就说我太危险了。”

“你说得对，这不公平。但这不是解决问题的方法。”他朝Erik点了点头，然后他慢慢地松开了Scott的手。

“对不起。我不是故意要伤害Bobby的，我发誓我不是故意的。我只是太生气了……然后……”

“嘿，伙计，”Bobby蹲下身来说道，揉着Scott的肩膀。“我明白的。”

“对不起，Bobby。我真的很抱歉。”

“没关系。我是冰人，记得吗。光用激光是不会把我炸死的。给你，伙计，把这个戴回去。”他拿出那副红石英眼镜，帮助Scott拿住它们。“我和John要在外面做些雕塑。想加入我们吗?”

“当然，我马上就过去。”

Charles把毛巾从Scott眼前移开，让Scott重新戴上了眼镜。“我应该去看看地板有什么损坏，”Charles说。“你能控制好一切吗?”Scott点点头，然后Charles走到房间的另一边，一边走一边安慰年幼的孩子们。

“我不得不说，那真是令人印象深刻，”Erik靠在Scott旁边的墙上承认道。“我想我从未见过这样的场景。”

“真的吗?那你一定没有看到Alex使用他的能力，”Scott说。

“不，还没有，我昨天才第一次见到他。”

“所以发生了什么？Charles在你的脑中动了手脚才让你今天过来的?”

“不，我打赌输了。不能说我对这个结果感到遗憾，因为我很享受来这里。”

“怎么，你星期六没有更好的事情去做吗?”

“不是这样，我有很多事情要做。我应该去上班、付账单、向那些欠我钱的客户追帐，或许应该去处理我公寓里乱七八糟的东西。但是我来自一个大家庭，只是我们不是经常聚在一起。所以偶尔和孩子们一起玩还挺好的，提醒我不要让自己变得太严肃。”

“那一定很好。我是说，有一个大家庭。我们家只有我和Alex，我们的父母根本不在乎我们，寄养家庭也不关心我们。”

“但是你有Armando，他看起来很正派。还有Charles。”他没有理会那些抱怨。

“我想是的。Armando很酷......别告诉他我这么说过?”

“我一个字也不会说。”

“我是说，当Alex遇到他的时候，那种感觉很……奇怪，你知道吗？他比Alex大很多，还是个医生什么的，我就想，这到底是怎么回事。但是后来他们真的做到了。当Alex过来说他可以带我回家的时候，那简直棒透了。我甚至有了自己的房间，这难道不酷吗？”

“非常酷。有时候拥有一个只属于你自己的地方可以去就足够了。在我像你这么大的时候，拥有一个自己的房间几乎就是我的全部愿望了。”

“你是怎么认识Charles的？你是他的学生吗？因为你看起来不像他通常会吸引的那种怪人。”

Erik笑了。“嗯，我认为……这是一种夸奖。我开了一家珠宝店，Charles找我给Raven做了一个手镯。”

“看，这就是我的意思！你可以随时使用你的能力，而没有人来告诉你，你有多危险。”

“相信我，我也遭遇了变种人恐惧症。但那是他们的问题。在我看来，如果我没有我的变异，我就不会遇到你们所有人。所有不理解这一切的人，他们被自己的无知蒙蔽了双眼，他们永远看不到变异的美丽。他们永远不会看到Bobby制作的冰玫瑰，或者Raven完全变成另一个人的样子。他们的生活将会一直很无聊，永远和其他所有人一样。”

“你的话听起来像Moira，她总是不停地说我们都是多么特别，”他说着，指向Erik之前注意到的那个年轻女人。“她的父母都是变种人，但她不是。”

“这就对了，一个不恨我们所有人的人类。”

“是的，Moira很好。还有Tony，他认识Charles很久了，他们的父亲就是朋友。你是他的男朋友吗?”

Erik感到局促不安，“谁的男朋友?”

“Charles的，”Scott一边说，一边扯着他的T恤下摆。“他上一个男朋友是个混球。他来到这里，一开始一切都很好，很快乐，直到他发现我们是什么人，Charles是什么人。我们可以听到他在院子里对Charles大喊大叫，说着那些我们是违反自然的之类的屁话。”

“注意语言，”Erik下意识地说，就像他以前对他的堂弟们做过几百次的那样。“他显然不是那个适合Charles的人，不是吗？Charles是个心灵感应者，心灵感应是他的一部分，不能被关闭。如果Charles，如果我们中的任何一个人要进行约会的话，那么对方必须要接受我们，接受我们的本来的样子。”

“你听起来像是在他那个年纪时遇到过一些败类的人。”

“有那么一两次吧。”

“那现在呢?”

”天哪，你比我的Rebekah姑妈还厉害。她能让你在没意识到她在做什么的情况下说出你的秘密。在你意识到之前，她已经知道了所有的事情。”

Scott呻吟道：“而你比Raven还要躲躲闪闪。”

“看，你的字典里除了咒骂还有很多词汇，我知道你能好好说话。”

“别转移话题!”Scott笑了，推了推Erik的胳膊。“你在和Charles约会吗？你是他的男朋友吗?”

“这很重要吗?“

“并不是，我想。只是……你看起来不像个混蛋。很一个不是混蛋的人在一起对他来说是件好事。”

“如果我和Charles约会，你会同意吗?”

“我想会的。只要你对他好就行。”

**Charles？**

**哦，你好。怎么样了？Scott没有把你烧成灰，那很不错。**

**是的，他没把我烧成灰。但是他在问我是不是你的男朋友。**

**天啊。这还真直接。**

“你在问他吗?”Scott问道，而Erik点了点头。“这真的很酷。我不知道还有谁会让Charles这么做。甚至Jean也不怎么这样跟他说话，不会让他这么深入。”

“那Raven呢?”

“不会。她说她的哥哥不应该对她的事情了解得太多。”

**那么，我是你的男朋友吗?** Erik问道。

**说实话，我不知道，他是怎么定义男朋友的?**

“Charles想知道你怎么定义男朋友的。”

“你们睡过了吗?”Scott说道，而Erik对他的直截了当哼了一声。

“不，还没有。”

“好吧，那你吻过他吗?”

“是的。”

“你喜欢他吗，我是说，真的喜欢他吗？你必须是喜欢他本来的样子，而不能想要改变他。”

“不，我喜欢他，就只是喜欢他现在的样子。”

“你们一起吃过晚饭吗？因为Armando总是说和Alex共进晚餐是他一天中最美好的事情，所以晚餐一定非常重要。”

Erik笑了。“我们一起吃了两次晚饭，还吃了一顿午饭。好吧，我们吃的披萨，不过那是在午餐时间。”

“那么，是的，我会说你是他的男朋友。”

**你都听到了吗？**

**那么我想你是我的男朋友了。这是不是意味着我可以在孩子们面前亲吻你了?**

**你随时都可以吻我。**

**好极了，那就撅起嘴来吧。**

Erik抬头看见Charles正在朝他走来。他顺着墙滑下来，坐在Erik旁边，环顾四周，看着Scott。

“一切都还好吗?”

“是的，一切都很好，”Scott说，然后他狠狠地瞪了Erik一眼。“如果你伤害了他，我会轰炸你，然后让你受伤。”

“知道了，Scott，我不会伤害他，不会有意那么做。”

“你发誓。”

“我以我的生命发誓，我绝不会故意伤害Charles，或者只要是我能阻止的情况，就绝不会让他受到伤害。”

“足够了。那我走了。”

说完，他站起身走开了，消失在院子里。

“好吧，那真是非常直截了当，”Charles说。“所以我的吻呢?“

Erik得意地笑了笑，然后倾身过去，用自己的嘴唇含住Charles的下嘴唇并吮吸着。他感觉到Charles笑着跟上了他，于是他舔了舔被他含住的嘴唇，让他自己的手指与Charles的手指缠绕在一起。

**如果我们两个是单独在一起，或者在不那么公开的地方，我会继续下去的，但是确实有不少孩子在看着我们，** Erik说道，而Charles发出了失望的呻吟。

**那过一会儿?**

**过一会儿。**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

** **Chapter 2.** ** ** **3** **

几个星期过去了，Erik和Charles的关系越来越亲密。Erik一边工作一边哼着收音机里的歌，Charles实际上期盼着自己可以离开学校。他开始想象着自己坐在珠宝店里看着Erik工作，并让他无法集中注意力的样子。

但是，在那之前的一个下午，他接到了一个电话。当他处理完那通电话的事情后，他唯一想做的就是爬进某个洞里然后让自己死掉。于是他做了当时自己唯一能想到的事。

——————————

“Azazel！你他妈的去开门!”Erik喊道。过了一会儿，门铃又发出讨厌的嗡嗡声。他咆哮着关上了水。

他从淋浴间爬出来，抓起一条毛巾裹在腰上，用力拉开浴室门，发现上面贴着一张便条。

=Erik，我和Janos去马德里看他的姐姐了，我们一周或者更久之后回来。如果需要我就给我打电话，Janos的手机开着，Azazel。=

“典型的Azazel风格，”他一边嘟囔着，一边走向对讲机。“你他妈的就不能事先告诉我吗?”然后他抓起了话筒。“喂?”

“Erik?”

“Charles?我还以为你在和Raven一起吃晚饭呢?”

“计划改变了，我能上来吗?”

“当然可以。”Erik按下按钮打开了外面的门，挂上听筒，然后打开门等着。他很清楚自己现在浑身湿淋淋的，而且全身上下只裹着一条毛巾，但经过了过去几个星期的了解，Erik清楚知道Charles从来不会不请自来，他总是会先打电话过来。

不到一分钟，Charles就出现在了楼梯顶端，他把Erik推进屋里，砰地一声关上了身后的门，然后紧紧地把自己贴上了Erik的嘴唇。

Erik呻吟着，当Charles把舌头伸进他的嘴里时，发出了渴望的喘息，那双神奇的手正紧紧抓住他的头发，让他别无选择，只有搂住Charles。他完全沉浸其中，全然屈服于这种意想不到的（但令人难以置信地受欢迎的）销魂感觉。直到那双神奇的手向下滑落，滑过他的乳头，摸索着抓住他的毛巾开始扭动，他才恢复了一些神智。

“Charles！Charles，停下，停下来，”他说道，把他的嘴抽离开来，抓住了Charles的手指。

“为什么?你想要我，我知道你想要。”

“是的，我想要你，但这不是通常的你。Charles……发生了什么事?”

Charles僵住了，倒退了几步，猛地抽回了自己的双手。“对不起。我还是走吧。”

“Charles，不要。求你了，不要走。只是……解释一下，好吗?”

Charles用那双蓝色大眼睛注视着Erik的眼睛，眼里充满了悲伤。“我接到了一个电话。我妈妈和Kurt吵了一架，然后她喝醉了，开始开车，最后撞到了一棵树上，”他说。

“该死，她还好吧?”

“她的锁骨断了，眼睛上方有一道伤口。他们会让她留院观察一晚，以确保没有头部创伤。他们打电话给我，因为他们联系不上Kurt，他在我父亲的书房里喝得酩酊大醉。”

“我不太明白你的意思，”Erik承认道。“既然你妈妈还好，那你为什么要来扒我的衣服?”

Charles开始踱步，咬着自己的拇指指甲。“你知道自己身边的每个人都希望你变成另外的样子是什么感觉吗?”他问道。“我的妈妈不想要我，不爱我，她就是做不到，她甚至自己都这么说过。她说，要是我不是心灵感应者就好了，要是我不是变种人就好了。还有Raven，她希望我在她身边，只要我不要太深入她的大脑。大学想让我去教书，但是，哦，不，我不可能去批改试卷，我被认为可能会在他们脑子里植入东西。我只是……该死，Erik，我不能再这样下去了。这太难了，Erik，太难了。”

看到自己所爱的人如此难受，Erik的心都碎了。这一次，当Charles向他伸过手来时，他心甘情愿地接受了，让Charles紧紧地抱着他。

“对不起，我很抱歉，”Charles低声说。

“不，不，宝贝，不要道歉。你没什么好道歉的，”他低声道，把Charles深色的卷发往后掠去。

“我只是……我想……我……”

“告诉我。来吧。不管你想要什么，或者需要什么，只要我能帮你，我都愿意做。任何事情，不管你认为它们有多么离谱。只要告诉我就是了。”

“我只想要你，”他喃喃地说。“一个想要我的人，只想要我，没有其他附加条件。”

Erik倾身过去，吻上了他的嘴唇

****我想要你。只想要你，只是现在的这个你，****Erik发送道，把他们的臀部挤压在一起。****不需要改变，不需要替代。你是完美的，Charles。不要听信任何不是这样想的人。****

** **我并不完美，连我自己的母亲都不想要我。** **

Erik能感觉到眼泪从Charles的脸颊滑落到他的胸膛上。

** **但是我确实是这样想的。对我来说，你就是完美的。拜托，你已经在我脑子里了，在每一个角落里。来看看我是怎么看你的，看看我多么想要你原本的样子。** **

Erik可以感觉到Charles在他的脑海里掠过，扫过每一个神经元和突触。经过几分钟的翻阅，Charles的思想退了回来，用他的前额抵着Erik的额头。

“你想要我，”他喃喃地说。他的声音里有一种纯粹的解脱。

“我想要你，在各个层面上，Charles，无论你是什么样的。”

“那么拥有我吧。求你了，Erik。”

Erik把他拉进了一个吻里，双手顺着他纤细的后背滑了下去，把Charles的衬衫从他的裤子里拉出来。Charles呻吟着，而Erik支撑着他的后背，疯狂地摸索着往卧室移动。当Charles离开他的嘴唇，开始轻咬他的喉结时，他的呼吸一窒。

“哦，操，”他调整了呼吸，终于找到了床的位置。“Charles，我们要做到哪里?”

“毫无头绪，一边做一边想吧，”他哼着说，而Erik发出了轻笑。

“那就躺下来，让我们再继续往下进行。”

Charles再次在他的喉结上留下了一个令人发狂的吻，然后才照做地躺了下来。这太他妈棒了，Charles就这样躺在他的床上，看着那苍白的皮肤，Erik突然觉得自己有了一种咬东西的癖好。

“现在，你不需要这些了，”他说道，脱下了Charles的鞋子，把它们扔到地板上。

“我不需要了吗?”Charles说。

“是的。而且你也不需要这些了。”他脱下他的袜子，然后勾起一根手指，让Charles坐了起来。“这件夹克，不需要了。”他解开扣子，把它从Charles的肩膀上脱下来。然后下一件是马甲。“有没有人告诉过你，你穿的衣服太多了?”

“不，从来没有提起过。人们通常认为我穿的衣服来自另一个年代。”

“我的确有点好奇，”他笑着说，爬上床跨在他的身上。

“我的父亲，在我很小的时候告诉我，一个真正的绅士总是衣着得体。他就是这样装扮的，所以我想象着所有的绅士都穿着马甲。”

“你的衣柜就这样诞生了，我明白了。”Erik猛扑过去，轻咬着Charles的喉咙，他那修长的手指飞快地解开了Charles上衣的纽扣，直到Erik开始轻咬他的乳头，他才意识到这点。

** **哦！** **

** **还好吗?** **

** **当你嘴里塞满东西时说话是不礼貌的。** **

****嗯，如果你还有余力批评我的话，那显然还不够好。****他运用自己的能力，摘下Charles的袖扣，让它们滑到一边，以便获得一个更好的角度。Charles的衬衫很快就和其他东西一起散落在地板上，当Erik沿着他的身体不停地亲吻时，Charles扭动着他的身体。

** **再多一点，Erik，求你了。** **

“嗯，这就好多了，”他哼声道，把指尖放在Charles的腰带上。“可以吗?”

Charles犹豫了一小会儿才点了点头。Erik举起双手，扭动着手指，然后Charles的腰带在他的能力操控下松开了，然后是扣子，接下来是拉链慢慢地向下滑动。

“令人印象深刻，”Charles说。Erik毫不犹豫地把他的裤子拽下来，从肩上甩了出去。

“谢谢。”

Erik向下俯身，充满热情地吻着Charles，向他证明自己有多么的被人渴望。而Charles则用双臂环抱着他，感受着指尖下面温暖的皮肤。他的臀部自然地向上翘起，因为没有受到触摸，Charles发出了沮丧的呜咽。

** **嗯，我们都很饥渴。我确信我以前告诉过你，我喜欢你发出的声音，那非常性感。** **

** **那就做点什么，我会发出更多的声音。** **

** **我想我喜欢你沮丧的声音。** **

当Charles把他们翻过身来时，Erik笑了，那个小个子的男人骑在他的身上，扑上去亲吻他。Erik屈服于这种感觉，让这种感觉引导着他。他猛地挺了下身，让Charles倒抽了一口气。

** **哦。** **

** **哦?感觉是好还是不好?** **

Charles轻轻地咬着他的喉咙。“不确定。这是全新的感觉。”他的手滑了下来，玩弄着毛巾的边缘。

“嘿，”Erik低声道，用大拇指抚摸着他的颧骨。“你不必这样，或者如果你想的话也可以这么做。我们要做到什么程度完全由你决定。”

“我想要把它脱掉，”他回答道。“我……能不能.....”

“任何事都行。只要告诉我你想要什么，然后你就能得到它。”

“我想要看看你，”他低声说。Erik点了点头，向后靠了靠，双手放在脑后。Charles舔了舔嘴唇，然后扯下了毛巾，让Erik露出他傲人的性征。

Erik被Charles低头看着他那半硬的小家伙时，轻咬着下唇的样子迷住了。他的眉毛之间皱了起来。

****有什么不对劲的吗？****Erik问道，然后那双蓝色的眼睛盯着他的眼睛，视线慢慢往下，落在他的喉咙下面。****那是大卫之星，Anya上次在店里时给我做的。****（译注：一种六芒星形的犹太教标志。）

****啊，原来是这样，****Charles说着，脸上露出了一丝微笑。****你受过割礼。****

** **哦！原来是这个吸引了你的注意。我割过包皮，我忘了你从来没有这样……这么近距离地亲眼看另一个男人。** **

** **从来没有过。这……和我想象的样子不一样。** **

** **真的？你多久想一次我的老二?** **

Charles脸红了，脸上带着惊慌的表情。“我不是这个意思！我的意思是——”

Erik坐起来亲吻他，让他安静了下来。Charles回吻了他，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，Charles的屁股顶着他，喉咙里时不时地发出一声可怜的低声叹息。Erik紧紧地抓着他的臀部，爱抚着他的屁股，让他自己的呻吟交织在他们快乐的声音中。

** **Charles……** **

没有回答，只有一丝渴望的感觉从他的脑中中掠过。这种感觉很奇怪。他知道自己的感觉，知道有多少能请在他的体内燃烧，知道他自己的渴求，他自己的欲望。然后另外一种完全不属于他自己的感觉：欲望、热情、渴求，还有一股紧张的暗流，下面隐藏着一些诚实的恐惧。

Erik把他们的身体翻过来，Charles一边拍着枕头一边发出可爱的尖叫声。他沿着Charles的下巴一点点地向下轻咬，一直咬到他的喉咙，同时手指缠绕在他的头发里。然后Erik把手放下来，摆弄着Charles平角短裤的带子，移动他的臀部。

“我可以把它脱下来吗，还是你想穿着?”

“脱下来，”Charles轻声说，拽着他的头发。“把它脱下来。”

Erik又舔吻了一下他肚脐上方的位置，然后坐了回去。那种不属于他的紧张情绪变得更严重了，于是他对那个年轻的男人笑了笑。

“我们不是必须要继续下去。”

“但是我想要。我只是……这对我来说完全是新的，”Charles说。

Erik咧嘴一笑，然后用手指勾住橡皮筋往下拉，Charles抬起他的屁股使它更容易脱下，然后他们两个都浑身赤裸了。Charles的老二比他小一点，但尺寸还不错，而且他没有割过包皮。Erik把平角裤和地板上剩下的衣服扔到了一起，并把他丢掉的毛巾扔到那堆衣服上，然后抚摸着Charles的大腿，操纵着他们的四肢，直到他舒服地撑在心灵感应者的身上，他的臀部紧贴着Charles的大腿。

“一切都好吗?”Erik问道。

Charles在他身下扭动了一下，左腿在Erik的臀部上抬高了一点，一只手搭在Erik的心口上。

“一切都很好。赤身裸体的感觉没那么糟糕。”

“是吗?”

“事实上，我觉得我还挺喜欢的。”

“很好。”

然后他们之间的火焰将他们吞噬了，他们的吻变得狂野，双手紧紧地交握着，指甲抠进皮肤里，划出了血痕。还没等他们恢复神智，Erik已经滑下身来，把Charles的性器含在嘴里。Charles因为突然袭来的快感而弓起身子，臀部不由自主地抽动着。

** **我的天啊！** **

Erik轻轻地笑了起来，而Charles几乎尖叫了起来。****操，这太辣了。想要再次为我尖叫吗?****

** **如果这是在公共场合，我会说你是个变态。** **

****但我们不是在公共场合里,****Erik回答道，用手指揉着他的双球，用舌头绕着他的龟头打转。****还有你的老二还在我嘴里，所以我不觉得这是变态。****

** **那是——哦，该死！——几乎是甜蜜的，所有的——真见鬼！——所有的事情。哦，我的天啊!** **

****如果这些话是口头说出来的，我会说你的嘴巴很脏。****

****如果你继续这样下去——啊！啊！啊!****Charles渐渐无法继续下去了，他的思想已经变成了毫无意义的胡言乱语。

Erik更用力地吮吸着，把他含得更深，直到他的嘴里充满了又热又咸的液体。他把这些全部吞了下去，享受着在他脑中闪过的光芒，享受着Charles的高潮给他带来的独特心灵感应展示。

他爬上了床，用一只胳膊肘支撑着头，然后用一根手指在Charles的胸口划过，欣赏着他每一次喘息和颤抖着呼吸时胸口起伏的样子。他能感觉到自己现在硬得发疼，同时不大确定应该做什么。他要自己处理吗？如果Charles想要呢？或者如果他不想要，这让他感到害怕了呢？

“你想得太多了。”

当Charles侧过身来，拉着Erik吻了一下，然后向下伸手，握住他长而坚硬的性器时，Erik不由得颤抖了一下。

“唔，这是要给我的吗?”

“如果你想要的话。”Erik呻吟道，Charles用手指滑过他的老二，慢慢地适应了这种动作，学会了如何握住一根不属于自己的阴茎。

“我做得对吗?”Charles在亲吻的间隙低声说。“我不知道应该怎么做，这一切都很奇怪。”

“奇——哦！奇怪?”

Charles继续亲吻他，手握得松了一点，Erik呻吟着，伸手把Charles的手包得更紧，往上握了一些，让Charles把他压在床垫上。

** **再多一点，拜托了，操，Charles，再多一点!** **

** **怎么做？我要做什么？** **

****再挤得紧一点——哦！就是这样。再快一点。啊！操，就是这样！****他发现自己在亲吻时咬着Charles的嘴唇，用自己的手紧紧抓着那厚厚的卷发。他坚持不住了，这太超过了。****Charles，拜托了，再稍微扭一下末端，就是龟头的地方。****

之后就是这样了，他彻底失去了意识，发出了尖叫，紧紧地抓住Charles的肩膀，然后射了出来。

当他回过神来的时候，Charles正在坐起来，看着他那只粘糊糊的手，想弄明白自己应该做什么。

他亲吻着那苍白的、长满雀斑的肩膀。“待在这儿。”他跳下床，冲进浴室，拿着一块湿毛巾回来了。他把他们俩清理干净，把毛巾扔在一边，然后把Charles拽到羽绒被底下，紧紧地抱住他。“再待一会儿，就一小会儿。我知道你明天还有工作——”

“不，我没有，”Charles打断了他。“从现在到9月份，我都在休假。”

“那考试怎么办？你不应该在那里吗?”

“我不能去那里，”他低声说。“他们把替我打分的家伙带过去。校方的管理层担心我会向考生植入答案，所以我现在甚至不被允许接近校园。”

“这完全是胡说八道!你不会这么做的。”

“我知道，但事实就是如此。另外，我可以整天坐在你的店里，分散你的注意力。”

Erik轻声笑了笑，然后放过了这个话题，让Charles把他的注意力从不公平的事情上转移开。“听起来是个好主意，Xavier先生。”

他们陷入沉默，沉浸在彼此的温暖之中。

“你知道，Azazel和Janos要去西班牙一个星期。你今晚可以留下来……如果你愿意的话。”

“我很愿意，”Charles低声道，“Erik?”

“怎么了?”

“我妈妈想要我和Raven这个周末去和她一起吃晚饭。你……你愿意一起过去吗?”

“只要她在我去之前知道我要过去，我很乐意去。”

Charles很沉默，但Erik能通过他们的连接感觉到一种快乐的悸动。

“我能感觉到你，”Erik说道。“当我给你口交的时候，我能在脑中感觉到你。”

“哦，你感受到了我的欲望？然后……你做了那个……”

“不，它并没有压制我的情绪。我很清楚哪些是我的情绪，哪些是你的。那是非常强烈的，有点像是一种反馈。非常……要怎么形容来着？我想可以说它非常棒。”

Charles露出微笑，然后又向他靠近了一点。他们又一次陷入沉默，当Charles再次开口说话时，他们俩几乎都睡着了。

“我已经认识Tony很久了，你知道吗?”

“Scott说你们的父亲就是朋友。”

“是的，他们两人都来自非常富裕的家庭。Tony14岁就考进了麻省理工，是个天才男孩。在我八岁生日的时候，就在他去上学之前，他给我带来了一个他为我做的机器人。那是一个小个子，大概有两岁的孩子那么大。它可以跳舞和说话，能做一个普通的老人所能做的一切事情。那是一份美妙的礼物，而且棋下得很好。当时我还没有Raven，我的小Albert——那是他的名字，Albert——他是我的朋友。然后Kurt和Cain来吃午饭。Cain想把Albert带走，但我拒绝了。于是Cain把他扔进了园丁们正在用的削木机里。”

Erik把他拉得更近，亲吻着他的脖子。“没有人会把我放在削木机里。我不会让任何人把我从你身边带走，我就在这里。我永远属于你，Charles。”

一阵心满意足的情绪传来。

** **我也爱你，Erik。** **

** **第二章End** **

作者注：

这是Lindsey Sterling的YouTube频道，她是我最喜欢的小提琴手之一：[Http://www.youtube.com/feed/ucyc_4jvpzliskjklika7b8g/u](Http://www.youtube.com/feed/ucyc_4jvpzliskjklika7b8g/u)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3.1**

Erik在一个他的母亲、或者姑妈、祖母，又或者是他的某个堂姐妹总是在厨房里工作的家庭里长大。这似乎是一种遗传特征——他家里的女人总是喜欢做饭和喂养别人。他和其他Lehnsherr家的男性曾无数次尝试去帮助他们，但最终总是有人被烧伤，然后被赶出母亲们的厨房王国。

另一方面，Charles是在一个只有女仆和厨师在做家务的家庭长大的。当Raven和Charles买下自己的公寓并安顿下来的时候，他们两个都走上了点外卖的道路。他们可能无法快速准备晚餐，也无法做出一份没有被烧焦的早餐，但是他们有一个令人印象深刻的活页夹，里面装有每个可以送来外卖的地方的菜单。

所以Erik不会使用筷子并不令人惊讶。尽管他可以使用工具把一颗小钻石放进不到一毫米之内的空间里，但他就是不能让筷子发挥作用。

“不，把这根手指放在这里，”Charles说，重新把Erik的手指放在那根细竹片上。

“我告诉你，我的手指不能那样弯曲，”Erik抱怨着，而Raven咯咯地笑了起来。

“你都快三十岁了，怎么还不会用筷子？”她一边问，一边用勺子舀起一些炒饭来展示自己的技巧。

他没有回答，只是瞪了她一眼，使她又咯咯地笑了，然后伸出他的能力，从厨房里召唤来一把叉子。当它从Charles身边飞过时，Charles眨了眨眼睛，当Erik用筷子戳进Charles的春卷时，Charles轻笑了起来。

“好的犹太男孩不会学习如何使用筷子，”当他终于吃到一口像样的食物时说道。事实上，他知道他的堂兄弟们很善于使用筷子，而他们比他传统得多，但是Charles和Raven不需要知道这一点。

** **我********已经********听到了** ** ** **。** **

该死。

“我们也没有学习我刚才进来时你对我唠叨的那些东西。”他说道。“那么，这些餐具和餐巾之类的东西是怎么回事？”

“这个周末你要来家里吃晚饭，”Raven说。“Sharon很传统，那种真正的传统。她喜欢那种高级的餐食和得体的餐桌礼仪。”

“操，”Erik嘟哝着。“那么牛仔裤和T恤应该是不行了？”

“绝对不行，她会以为你是个出租车司机。”

“所以要穿全套晚礼服吗？”

“不，没有那么夸张。你更应该选择漂亮的休闲装。”

“考虑一下一条漂亮的裤子和衬衫，”Charles插嘴说。

”至于餐桌礼仪——”

“Raven，老实说，我打算整晚都让Charles在我脑中提醒我，”他说着，朝着正在用筷子炫耀地夹了一块完整的香橙鸡块的Charles点了点头。“我觉得自己对于该用哪个叉子不会有什么问题。”

“有道理。只是......Kurt很喜欢激怒别人，”她说着，用馄饨蘸了蘸辣椒油。“别让他刺激你。”

“刺激？”

“他喜欢说一些让人们激动起来的话题，这样他就可以和他们争论，并且让人们觉得他是无辜的。”Charles解释道。“这个人应该当一个政治家。Cain要好得多，因为他几乎没什么重要的话可说。”

“有什么安全的话题可以交谈吗？”

兄妹俩对视了很久，最后Charles开口道:“在确定什么是安全话题之前，最好先看看他们的心情如何。”

“至少我会喜欢那里的食物吗？”

“哦，是的，”Raven答应道。“Rosalie是个很棒的厨师，你会喜欢那里的食物的。”

“所以事情还是有好的一面。”

Erik在他们中间看了一眼，决定什么都不说，而是夹起了姜汁牛肉。

————————————

Erik很清楚，自己将要进行和他男朋友母亲的第一次见面，所以他尽了一切努力让这个晚上能够顺利度过，包括让修理工在最后时刻快速检查一下他的车，以免车子抛锚导致他们迟到。

他买了一整套全新的衣服，只是为了这顿晚饭，他实际上并不知道，自己以前是怎么做到从来没有买过一件需要袖扣的衬衫的。

他顺便到鞋匠那里，把鞋子抛光并重新打磨了鞋底。

他甚至去裁缝那里专门定做了一条合适的裤子。

然后，为了确保万无一失，他上网查了一下应该带什么东西去可以给Charles的母亲留下好的印象。

所以，当他在那个星期六晚上的六点，准时到达Charles和Raven的公寓外接上他们的时候，他可以感受到Charles对他所做的一切准备的惊讶之情。

“真的，亲爱的，你不必这么麻烦，”Charles说道，钻进了前排乘客的座位，在系好安全带之前，靠过去亲了Erik一下。

“我想这么做，”他回答道。“我想给人留下一个好印象。”

“妈的，你甚至还刮了胡子！”Raven在后座上大叫起来，向前伸出手，擦了擦他的脸颊。

“当我不刮胡子的时候，我妈妈总是抱怨，我不想冒这个风险。”他发动了引擎。“方向？”

Charles把一张小地图推进他的脑袋里，笑了起来。

车程大约有半个小时，他们度过了一段愉快的时光，一路上谈论着中心的孩子们，争论着他们要听什么广播电台，而Erik终于搞清楚了Raven的职业是什么。

“让我把话说清楚，”他说着，瞥了一眼自己的后视镜，然后又把目光集中到路面上。“你走访学校，帮助变种人孩子们掌握自己的能力，提供一种必要且珍贵的服务，而这些家长甚至不用为此付钱，然后他们就这样让你在十多所学校里忙得不可开交？”

“是的，一天两所学校，一所在早上，一所在午饭后。我每周大约要看两到三百个孩子。”

“他们为什么不找人来帮你呢？他们肯定能看得出你所做的工作有多么重要吧？”

“问题出在教育系统本身，”Charles说。“他们仍然错误地认为变异能力是一种额外的感觉，并不真正地理解，我们的能力对于我们来说就像呼吸一样。”

“他们还相信那些鬼话吗？”

“是的，他们仍然相信。”

“当我还是个孩子的时候，他们就这么说，那完全是胡说八道。”

“国家变种人联盟已经试图实施改革，但是进展不大，”Raven说道。“哦，向左转。”

又过了十分钟，Erik瞥见了一座巨大的房子。

“就是它，”Raven指着它说。

Erik咬到了自己的舌头，在Charles指给他的地方停了下来。

****说********出来吧********，****Charles传送道，Erik内疚地咧嘴一笑。

** **这********里就********是** ** ** **……** ** ** **你和********Raven** ** ** **小时候********到底怎么能找到对方的** ** ** **？说真的，这地方有自己** ** ** **单独** ** ** **的邮政编码吗** ** ** **？** **

****现在你明白为什么我和** ** ** **Raven** ** ** **的公寓这么小了吧** ** ** **。****

Erik抬头看着这座宏伟的砖砌建筑，突然觉得自己十分渺小，微不足道。他童年时的家并不是一个简陋的屋子，但也绝不是这样的。这里非常巨大，足够容纳纽约一半的人口。

“它的规模并不足以容纳纽约一半的人口，”Charles说道，翻了翻眼睛。

“也差不多了，”Raven同意道。当Erik转过头来看她时，他感到非常震惊。

“怎么回事？这是什么？”他问道，她桃粉色的脸颊变红了，蓝色的眼睛凝视着地面，一缕金发缠绕在她的手指上。

“别管了，”Charles低声说。

“但是......”

** **妈妈不喜欢********她********蓝色********的样子** ** ** **。每次我们来这里** ** ** **时Raven** ** ** **都会这样做** ** ** **，** ** ** **不管我说什么。只是** ** ** **……** ** ** **别管了** ** ** **。** **

Erik深吸了一口气，搂住了Raven的肩膀。“我们一回到车上，你就马上变回来，”他说道，没有留下任何争论的余地。“如果你现在需要隐藏，这没关系。但是作为一个和你哥哥约会的人，我想说，我喜欢你蓝色的样子，我觉得那很漂亮。”

“好吧，”她低声说，眼里含着泪水。

“好吧。”他揉了揉她的肩膀，然后走向汽车的后备箱。他打开后备箱里的冷藏箱，拿出他特意买的鲜花、巧克力和一瓶葡萄酒。

“哇，你是真的想给人留下深刻的印象，”Raven目瞪口呆地说。

“是的，”他简洁地说，然后关上后备箱，用他的能力锁上了车。“我对葡萄酒一窍不通。店里的人说这个和鸭肉很配。你确实说过我们晚餐会吃鸭肉……对吧？”

“是的，鸭肉，”Charles说，倾身过去飞快地吻了他一下。

“很好，我们走吧。”

他们朝前门走去，管家Geoffrey正在那里迎接他们。他热情地迎接了Charles和Raven，显然很高兴看到他们，然后礼貌地欢迎了Erik。他领着他们来到客厅，Sharon正在那里等候着。

她比Charles矮一点，头发是金色的，然后他们有着同样的蓝眼睛，但是她的眼睛没有Charles的那么温暖。她穿着一身无可挑剔的红裙子，戴着真正的珍珠项链，她眼睛上的伤痕被她的头发和化妆巧妙地掩盖了。突然间，Erik感觉自己说不出话来了。

“稳住，”当Charles走上前去迎接Sharon时，Raven低声对他说。“她实际上是嘴硬心软的。”

“我在和她的儿子上床，她可能想把我的心挖出来，”当Charles询问他母亲的健康状况时，他低声说道。

“你们实际上没有进行过插入式性爱，她会认为你们所做的一切都是在闹着玩，以及即使你真的上了他，我怀疑她也不会在乎。”

说完，Raven走上前去问候Sharon，亲吻她的脸颊，说她看起来非常漂亮。

“妈妈，这是Erik Lehnsherr，我的男朋友，”Charles一边说，一边拉着他的手肘牵着他向前走去。

“Marko夫人，很高兴终于见到你了，”他说道，庆幸于自己的声音很平稳，拿出了他带来的礼物。“这是给你的，非常感谢你邀请我到你漂亮的家里来。”

“哦，谢谢你，亲爱的，”她说，朝一个身穿制服的年轻姑娘点点头，然后那个姑娘走上前来，向Erik行了一个小小的屈膝礼，接过了他的礼物。“你们能来真是太好了。Kurt和Cain正在中庭等着。百合花已经盛开了。”

“当然。可以吗？”Charles说。他的母亲伸出手，握住他的手臂，让Charles别无选择，只能选择护送她。而Erik伸出他的手臂挽着Raven。

“我需要喝一杯，”Erik从牙缝中挤出这句话。

“很快就行了，”她保证道，“不错的问候，很流畅。”

“那个穿制服的人是谁？”

“Abigail，，一个女仆。一个不错的姑娘。我们的厨师 Rosalie的女儿。”

“好吧。”

中庭是一个美丽的玻璃房间，有着弯曲的天花板，令人惊叹地可以看到星星。中庭里摆满了Erik所能想象到的各种颜色的花。有两个男人站在房间的另一头，他们的手里各自拿着一杯白兰地，还有一个手里拿着一杯葡萄酒的年轻女人。

Charles向他们打了招呼，然后Raven也这样做了，然后Erik被介绍给Kurt和Cain，以及Cain的新女友Tiffany Cramer。

当终于有人递给Erik一被苏格兰威士忌时，他松了一口气，不得不强迫自己不要一口气喝光整杯酒。Raven得到了她要的橙汁，但当Charles要一杯苏格兰威士忌的时候，他的母亲向他投来一个严厉的目光。

“Charles，认真的，”她告诫道。“你应该喝水。”

** **Charles？** **

** **她认为我一喝酒，心灵感应就会**** ****失控。** **

****是这样吗？****Erik突然想到，他从来没有问过他的爱人的能力会受到什么影响。

****完全不会，****Charles说着，从另一个穿制服的年轻女孩手里接过一杯水。****另一方面，********流感会有影响……****

** **为什么她不知道** ** ** **？** **

** **我试着告诉********过********她，但** ** ** **Kurt先发制人了** ** ** **。** **

** **啊** ** ** **。** **

“Marko夫人，这房子真不错，”Erik笑着说。“我想我从来没有见过这样的房子。”

“对于我来说它太大了，”Kurt说。“不过，这是遗产什么的。”

“我从我已故的丈夫Brian——Charles的父亲那里继承了这所房子，”Sharon说。“你知道，这座庄园在他的家族里已经传了十代了。另外，请叫我Sharon。”

“父亲告诉我，它建于18世纪晚期，”Charles补充说。

Erik点点头，然后困惑地皱起了眉头。“如果我错了，请原谅我，但是我理解继承法是有利于长子的，”他戴上一副无辜的面具说道。

“哦，是的，Charles是共同继承人，”她不屑一顾地说。

“啊，那么，Kurt，我听说你是个物理学家？”

“是的，”那个男人边说边晃着他的就被。“这些天我太忙了，没时间去实验室，总有一些社交活动，你知道的。”

“当然。我想象你一定经常出现在社交名流界的报纸上吧。当然，我自己并不了解这些事情。不同的圈子，应该是这么说的吧？”

“是的，我想我没有听说过你的姓氏，Lehnsherr，是吗？”Erik点了点头。“是的，很不寻常的姓氏。斯堪的纳维亚语？”

”是德语。”

当他们听到让他们去餐厅的召唤时，谈话停了下来。餐桌很大，非常的巨大。它可以轻易地容纳25个人，然后还有多余的空间。Erik为Raven拉出她的的椅子，然后坐在Raven指给他的位置上，就在她和Charles的中间。Kurt坐在桌子的首席，Sharon坐在他的右边，Cain和Tiffany跟随其后。

****我的********天啊，********这么多餐具********，****Erik想。****操，这些不可能********全********都是给我的。****

它们是的，你只要跟着我做就行了，”Charles的回答里带着一种温柔的爱意和安慰。他拿起他的餐巾，使它保持中间的折叠并展开，然后把它放在他的膝盖上。Erik一丝不苟地模仿了他的动作。

Sharon开始和Raven谈论最新的社交活动，而Cain和Kurt则忙于谈论股票市场。Tiffany看起来对这些话题有点迷茫，但她显然已经有足够的酒可喝，所以他们让她自便了。

** **那么，我们到底要谈什么呢** ** ** **？** **

** **好吧** ** ** **，你的********姓氏********激发了** ** ** **Kurt** ** ** **的灵感** ** ** **……** **

“那么，Erik，”当他们的第一道菜，一份配有番茄和罗勒的轻意式烤面包端上来时，Kurt说道。“你到底是做什么的呢？”

“我是一个珠宝商人，”他回答，模仿着Charles使用餐具的样子。“我在城里拥有一家店铺。”

“啊，这就是我听说过这个姓氏的地方。‘Lehnsherr设计’，做工非常好，Sharon的订婚戒指就是你的店的作品之一。”

“我想那枚特别的戒指可能是Erik的祖父做的，”Charles说。

“他开了那家店，而当他觉得我已经做好准备的时候，就把店传给了我，”Erik补充道。

“真是太棒了，一个家族事业，”Cain说，用冷嘲热讽的眼光看着他的继兄弟。“真可惜，Charlie就从来没有做到这一点。”

“我认为Brian会对Charles正在做的事情给予很高的评价，”Raven说。

“我认为他会希望Xavier基金会的钱能用来做一些更有意义的事情，而不仅仅是给一些城市里的孩子建一个游戏室，”Kurt回答道。

“那不是游戏室，”Charles说，表面上很平静，但Erik能感觉到他内心的紧张。“那些孩子需要有地方可去，需要有人照顾他们。如果父亲还在的话，对基金会正在做的工作会感到非常高兴的。”

“Brian想要改变变种人的世界，而你正在帮助他们适应。这不是我们所说的进步。”

“大家都喜欢这里的食物吗？”在争论真正开始之前，Raven兴致勃勃地问道，打断了他们的谈话。

“非常美味，”Erik说，做戏似地伸手去拿放在膝盖上的餐巾，轻轻地在嘴边擦了几下，这样他就能把手伸到桌子底下，去捏Charles的大腿了。

****我********还********好********，****Charles微笑着对他传送道，他们的盘子已经被清理干净，然后汤被端了上来。****真的。********只是Cain********知道********什么话题能激怒我********，仅此而已****

Erik拿起汤匙，向他闪去一个简短的微笑，等Charles吃完一勺之后，才开始效仿他的动作。

****用右手拿勺子，把碗倾斜离开身体，********勺子离身体远一些，****Charles指导道。****现在，不要把勺子放进嘴里，要小心地从勺子的一边啜饮。不要发出********声音********，********那是********非常不礼貌的。****Erik紧张地第一口喝下扁豆汤。****非常好，********我们会********让你成为********一个社会名流的********。****

谈话的话题转到Tiffany身上，她是皇后区的一名女侍者。他们正在谈论纽约市令人震惊的警察部队。

****我真想********用********面包卷蘸汤吃。我能这么做吗********？****Erik传送道，Charles的肩膀微微颤动，发出了无声的轻笑。

****不，不要那样做。********你应该********一次撕下一小块，然后给每一块涂上黄油。哦，在开始之前，********请********自己先********取一点********黄油********，********舀起一些，放在盘子的一边，用你的黄油刀********来抹********面包卷，这********一把****。当他伸手去拿一杯气泡苹果汁时，他轻轻地碰了碰其中的一把刀。****……真该死********连一杯********葡萄酒********都不能喝真他妈的荒谬我他妈的不是小孩子了为什么我要让他受这种罪...****

****你********正在展示********意识流文学，****Erik发送道。****我********向你保证这顿饭之后一定会********给你一杯啤酒********。****

** **我可能需要**** ****好几杯。** **

这顿饭还在继续，谈话不知怎地，奇迹般地勉强保持着轻松的气氛，直到主菜端上来的时候。

“哦，我的天啊。”Raven对Charles说，在Erik的背后瞥了他一眼。“我记得你说过我们要吃鸭肉！”

“是的！”Charles咬着牙说道。“妈妈？”

“是的，亲爱的？”

“我以为我们要吃的是 Rosalie做的烤鸭肉，”他说，努力保持轻松的语气。

“本来是的，但是你知道Cain有多喜欢火腿。”

Erik咬着嘴唇，尽量不让自己笑出声来，但他能感觉到笑声在他心里翻涌。

“Erik，我很抱歉，”Charles看着他的男朋友说。该死。Erik正在咬着嘴唇，用一只手捂住了他的嘴唇，他的眼睛紧盯着桌子中间的烤火腿。

** **你有多生气** ** ** **？** **

****如果我现在********有什么想说的话********，********我觉得我要笑死了********，****Erik坚定地说，Charles睁大了眼睛。****洗手间在哪里********？****

Charles把房子的地图传送到他的那种，标出了通往最近的洗手间的路线。

Erik清了清嗓子。“请原谅我离开一会儿，”他匆忙地说，站起来离开了房间。

Charles能听到Erik笑声在他脑海中的回响。

“妈妈，你为什么要改变菜单？”当Kurt开始切他的肉时，他低声问道。

“我看不出这有什么问题，Charles，”Kurt说。“你以前从来没抱怨过。”

“Erik是犹太人，”Raven说。

Sharon看起来很震惊，Kurt有些愤怒，Cain哼了一声，Tiffany长大了嘴巴。

“干得好，混蛋，”Cain带着恶意地笑着说。

“说真的，Charles，你本可以提醒你妈妈的，”Kurt边说边把切片端给他们。

“嗯，我被告知我们要吃鸭肉，所以我认为没有必要提及宗教，”心灵感应者咆哮道。“如果没有人说自己有多喜欢火腿的话。”他向Cain投去职责的目光。

** **……** ** ** **别那样看着我** ** ** **……你这** ** ** **该死的怪物** ** ** **……** ** ** **希望他离开你** ** ** **……** ** ** **这个女孩可以用她的嘴做的事情** ** ** **……** ** ** **别看着我** ** ** **了Charles，停下来停下来停下来** ** ** **我** ** ** **又想打你了……** **

Charles竖起他的精神屏障，准备站起来去找Erik，此时Erik再次出现在门口。他朝Charles迅速地笑了一下，然后重新坐了下来。

“Erik，我很抱歉，”Charles说道。

“没关系，Charles，真的。这里还有很多其他的东西可吃，我不会错过的，”Erik保证道。他伸展了自己的思想，惊奇地发现自己触及了一面空白的墙，而他通常都会在那里找到Charles的思想。

Kurt看起来很得意，Sharon松了一口气。Cain看上去有点失望。Erik借着盘子传来传去的喧闹声——这让人想起他自己的家庭聚会——向Charles靠近。

“你还好吗？”他一边吃着苹果和香草馅料时，一边低声道。

“我一会儿再告诉你。我不是故意把你挡在外面的。让我冷静一下，然后我就能让你回来了。”Charles轻声说。

Erik点点头，开始吃他的晚餐，他偷偷地瞥了一眼Raven来看自己应该用哪套餐具。

“那么，Erik，在这种经济形势下，你的生意怎么样？”Kurt说。

“说实话，我还没有真正发现有什么改变，”他回答说。

“你要么是数学不好，要么就是个傻瓜，因为每个人都受到了影响，”Cain说。Erik的身体僵了一下，然后提醒自己不要上钩。

“那么你是做什么的，Cain？我之前没有听懂。”

“我是一名顾问。解决世界各地的大公司内部的问题。”

“这样的生活很好吗？服从其他的人，听从其他人的命令？”

“我挣了足够的钱来维持我应该过的生活，尽管我没有获得一丁点像Charlie 那样的遗产。”

“你和Brian一点关系都没有，”Raven说。“那是Xavier家族的遗产，不是Marko家族的。”

“你也不是Xavier家的人，但你还是有自己的信托基金。”

“我是被Brian收养的，并被列入了他的遗嘱，”Raven冷冷地说。“而律师阻止了你。”

“够了，”Kurt厉声说。“这不是应该在晚餐时讨论的问题，也不是应该让我们的客人听到的话题。”他喝了一小口酒。“我必须承认，Erik，我对你的生意很好奇。你真的没有受到经济衰退的影响吗？”

“一开始是的，”Erik说着，把土豆泥递给Raven。“当它第一次出现的时候，这是一种观望的哲学，我认为我们都采取了支撑的措施，然后每个人都适应了当前的形式。如果说有什么区别的话，那就是我现在做的生意比经济景气的时候还多。”

“真的吗？”Sharon问道。“我本以为情况会是相反的。”

“嗯，人们现在花钱更加谨慎，所以当他们去为某个人买礼物时，或者为自己买一些特别的东西时，他们更可能去买一些独特的东西，一些由工匠定制的东西，而不是批量生产的东西。我做的每一件作品都是独一无二的，我从不复制任何东西。当然，除了某种特定的要求。我有两三个为双胞胎买礼物的客户，或者做一套心爱的传家宝的复制品。”

“你都做一些样的首饰？”Tiffany问道，拽着她自己批量生产的吊坠。

“我的作品范围相当广泛，”他说。“什么都做一点。戒指、项链、耳环、手镯。我不做手表，或者其他有复杂机械装置的东西，我从未接受过这方面的训练。事实上，我和Charles就是这样认识的，他当时在给Raven买礼物。”

他伸出手，抓住Raven的手举起来，让他们看她的手镯。

“这真漂亮，”Tiffany低声道。“你收的费用贵吗？”

“这取决于作品。这件是比较昂贵的作品之一，因为它的细节水平和制作这种复杂的作品所需要的时间，但我的作品价格区间很广。”

“你花了很长时间来训练吗？”Kurt问道。“我能想象你的很多知识都是传承下来的。”

“是的，”他承认，停下来吃了一口青豆，清了清嗓子，然后继续说下去。即使是他自己也知道，嘴里塞满东西时不能说话。“当我还小的时候，我会用整个夏天帮助我的祖父，当我长大到能够使用工具和材料的时候，我学会了制作自己的作品。实际上，我没有接受过任何正式的训练，对我来说，这更像是一种本能，还有传承来的方法。”

“没有去上大学？”Kurt追问道。

“我高中毕业后就辍学了。我有自己的事业去做，而且学业从来都不是我的强项。我很钦佩Charles的毅力，我自己从来没有对科学有过耐心。”

“但即便如此，你在远离学术界的领域还是做得很好。也许你能说服Charles也这么做。”

“如果没有他，他的学生会迷失方向的，”Erik平静地回答，瞥了Charles一眼。“当你拥有像Charles那样强大的头脑时，你应该好好利用它。他的遗传学理论很吸引人，你同意这点吗？”

“Charles总是有一些异想天开的本领，”Sharon说。

“有时候异想天开会让平凡的世界变得可以忍受，”Erik反驳道。

谈话渐渐转到Raven认识的几个社交名流，以及Cain成为这个‘阶级’中一员的可能性。

Erik感到他的太阳穴被轻轻地敲了一下。

** **现在冷静********下来********了** ** ** **？** **

****完全冷静下来了********，****Charles说，Erik在他的思想里感觉到了一阵红晕。如果他们的对话有颜色的话，那应该是霓虹般的粉色。****你没必要********做这些的。****

****做什么****？

** **在他们面前为我辩护。这不会改变他们的想法。** **

** **我不是在为你辩护，我只是********在********说实话。我喜欢听你谈论遗传学，你的学生** ** ** **很幸运能够拥有你** ** ** **。** ** ** **我很幸运能够拥有你。** **

他思想里的红晕瞬间涌上了Charles的脸颊，Erik微笑着看着他们的盘子被收拾干净。

** **还********有********多少食物** ** ** **？** **

** **还有********甜点，奶酪和水果，然后** ** ** **是** ** ** **在中庭的咖啡。** **

****很好。********如果还有更多的话，我可能就该被要求滚出去了********，****Erik打趣道。

甜点原来是一个巧克力的分量丰富到不太合理的蛋糕，Erik吞咽的时候感觉它糊住了自己的嗓子。他只尽力地吃了两口，就不得不放下他的叉子和勺子，向Sharon道歉，说明自己一直不怎么喜欢吃甜食。他喝了一整杯水才清了口。

然后是奶酪板。上面至少有十五种不同的奶酪、各种各样的面包、杏子、李子、梨、无花果、大枣和苹果、什锦坚果，还有两个碗，一个盛着意大利香醋，另一个盛着蜂蜜。Erik努力地吃了一块切达奶酪和三块饼干，还吃了几片苹果，然后他的胃告诉他，他已经到达极限了。

他们再次回到中庭，为那些想喝咖啡和白兰地的人们服务。Charles又一次想要一点酒喝，但他的母亲再一次告诉他，他将和其他人一起喝咖啡

Erik要了一杯白兰地，然后说他想去地面上看看。Charles领着他穿过法式大门，去花园里欣赏玫瑰，在那里他们不会被其他人看到。

“把那个给我，”Erik说，从Charles手里拿过咖啡，把白兰地递给他。

“啊，所以这就是为什么你告诉我在咖啡里放两块糖而不加奶油的原因，”遗传学家说。他喝了一口白兰地，叹了口气。

“好点了吗？”

“好多了。所以……程度从一到十，今晚有多糟糕？”

Erik看着他，脸上带着一种及震惊又好笑的表情，然后他凑过去，吻上了Charles的嘴唇。

小个子的男人呻吟着，用空出的手抓着Erik衬衫的纽扣，回吻着他，当Erik舔舐他的嘴唇时，顺从地张开了嘴，陶醉在他男朋友口中的咖啡香味之中。

Erik很喜欢Charles紧抓着他的样子，喜欢他那微弱的呻吟声，喜欢他扑过去开始咬他的喉咙时发出的呜咽声。

“今晚，”Erik轻声说，用鼻子蹭着他的耳朵，“是个好机会让我看看你成长的家庭。食物很好吃，但是拜托，我来这里是为了比吃些什么更重要的东西。”

Charles窃笑着，把头靠在他强壮的胸膛上。

“你在担心吗？”

“有一点，”Charles承认，“Kurt和Cain是......”

“讨厌的混蛋，我注意到了。Charles，无论你向我展示什么，无论这座房子和它的居民多年以来对你意味着什么，它都不会把我吓跑的。”

“那什么会把你吓跑？”他小声说，好像不敢问似的。

Erik花了一点时间来考虑这个问题，他知道Charles在偷听他的想法。

** **……** ** ** **谋杀？不********会的** ** ** **，** ** ** **如果他这么做一定是有** ** ** **一个很好的理由，某种形式的自卫** ** ** **，或者是为了********保护********某个********孩子** ** ** **或者Raven……吸毒……** ** ** **不，他不会，这个人几乎********连********阿司匹林********都不吃……** ** ** **犯罪头目？不********行** ** ** **，** ** ** **他太********可爱********了** ** ** **……** **

“你一直在责备我说你很可爱，”Charles指出。“为什么你可以说我很可爱？”

“因为你就是很可爱，”他简洁地回答。“我只对那些对我很重要的人态度好。而你一直都很可爱。那天在咖啡店里的那个女人真的掐了你的脸颊，因为你实在是太可爱了。”

Charles气呼呼地抬起头来，又喝了些白兰地。

“然后我们之间只有一件事能让我们分开。”

“是什么？”

“如果你出轨了。但你不会的。你的品格太高尚了，你永远不会有外遇的。”

“你说得好像自己很了解我似的。”

“我确实是的。”

“那你的家人呢？”Charles指出。“如果他们不喜欢我怎么办？”

Erik实际上被自己的笑声噎住了。“我的家人绝对会非常爱你的。相信我，他们会把你纳入他们的羽翼之下，并试图喂养你。祖母会爱死你的。”

“但如果他们不是这样的呢？”

“他们会的。在某种程度上，我会带你回家见他们的。你会爱他们的，他们也会爱你的，就这么简单。”

“你听起来非常确定。”

“我很确定，他们会爱你的，因为我爱你。”

他的脑海里充满了愉快的嗡嗡声，Erik扑过去再次吻了他一下。

** **我也爱你** ** ** **。** **

“在我去洗手间的路上，我注意到大厅里有一幅画，一幅画像，那个人看起来和你很像。”

“你指的是楼梯附近那幅真人大小的肖像画？”

“是的，就是那个。”

“那是我父亲，这幅画是他十九岁时画的。”

“你长得太像他了。”

“我想这就是我和我的母亲之间的问题。”他呷了一口白兰地，而Erik疑惑地瞥了他一眼。“她非常爱他，她从未真正停止过爱他。而他在我十岁的时候去世了，她在我身上看到的只有他的影子。对她来说，我的存在时刻提醒着她想起他。”

“他是个什么样的人？”

Charles深情地笑了笑。“他充满了热情，他过去常常对一些事情非常兴奋。我记得当我把Raven带到他勉强的时候。他一见到她就兴奋不已。”

“把Raven带到他面前？”

“一天晚上，我发现她在我们的厨房里寻找食物。她的亲生父母曾经几次试图淹死她，所以她在三岁的时候逃跑了。他们从来没去找过她。她过了几年艰苦的生活，直到六岁时来到了这里。”

“那太可怕了。”

“没错。也许这就是我想成立那个中心的原因。不管怎样……你想知道关于我父亲的事。他喜欢变异，对此很痴迷。他曾经告诉过我，我的能力是不应该受到限制，没有什么应该被用来阻止我。”

“看起来你相信了他的话。”

“是的，他曾经是，现在也是，对我来说非常重要的人。”

“据说Kurt是他的朋友？”

“大概是吧。我不知道事情的来龙去脉，他们是怎么认识的，诸如此类的事情。我也不想知道。”

“那Cain呢？”

“Cain怎么了？”

“那些关于遗产的屁话是怎么回事？”

Charles笑了。“当母亲决定嫁给Kurt时，家族律师开始着手确保一切财产的安全。他们不信任Kurt，不相信他娶她是出于爱情，所以他们采取措施保护了所有的财产。为此，Kurt还有Cain无法获得Xavier家族的钱。Kurt得到了一点零用钱，但是那些和他认为自己应得的钱相比，这一点是微不足道的。他们对父亲的遗产毫无立场，这总是使他们感到非常气恼。Cain觉得自己应该像Raven和我一样，拥有一个信托基金和一笔信托遗产。”

“如果他得到了这笔钱会用来做什么呢？”

“我从来没有问过，也没有窥视过他的脑袋，关于Cain，我不想进一步了解任何有关于他的事情了。”

“嘿，”Erik温柔地说，用他的手臂搂着Charles的腰。“这就是你早些时候把我拒之门外的原因吗？是关于Cain的事情吗？”

“他和我从来没有过很好的关系，我也宁愿不要有，Erik。现在不要谈这个，过一会儿，等我不用忍受这顿晚餐剩下的时间的时候。”

“还把，我正在想一会儿我会躺在你的床上，让你的脑中除了快感什么也想不了。我知道明天是星期一，但你知道，我是自己的老板。我在考虑晚点回去。我车里有一个旅行袋。”

Charles笑了，在分开之前疯狂地吻了他一下，然后他们就喝完了各自的饮料，回到屋里，发现那里的谈话开始变得激烈起来。

“这不是支持！”Raven对Cain厉声说道。“这是在帮助那些被教育体系忽视的孩子！”

“我们错过了什么？”Charles问道。

“Cain一直对我的工作胡说八道。他认为我所选择的领域，我为之上大学和拼命工作的目标，是一种对公共资源的盲目浪费，说我在浪费生命。”

“Cain，说真的，”Charles斥责道。“我们无权干涉你的选择，而你也无权评判我们的选择。Raven的工作很出色，受到她帮助的孩子们很幸运能够拥有她。”

“他们是变种人，他们已经超越了正常的水平，”Kurt说。“当其他人类儿童被忽视时，他们为什么要得到额外的帮助呢？”

“我不是这么认为的，”Erik说。“其中有一些孩子们拥有的变异是他们必须学会去控制的。这并不意味着其他人类儿童就被忽视了，而是因为他们并不需要像变异儿童那样的支持。”

“Charles就没有得到什么特别的帮助，所以他设法通过了所有的考试，而且成绩很好，”Cain说，Erik看到他对Charles鄙夷的神情，很想把他的头打掉。Cain肯定清楚地知道他们在过去几年里强迫Charles服用的药物的剂量。

****不要这样做，********那正********是他们想要的。****Charles传送道

** **现在********这********也是我想要的** ** ** **。** **

** **拜托********了********，** ** ** **Erik？就算是********为了我** ** ** **？** **

Erik深吸了一口气，点了点头，坐在Charles所坐的双人沙发旁边。

“Erik，我记得你说过你喜欢Charles谈论他的工作，”Sharon说。

“我确实这么说过，”他说，没有理会其他两个人。他伸出了自己的能力，这让Raven手镯上的金属摩擦着她的手腕。她朝他笑了笑。“我从未见过一个人能拥有这样的激情。”

“他有时确实很容易激动。”

“我觉得这非常有趣，关于所有生命都是一种变异的概念，如果没有DNA的变化，我们仍然是原始的软泥。Charles非常生动地解释了这一切，使它变得非常易于理解……就我个人而言，我不明白为什么有人会放弃他的课程。如果你想听听我的意见，我认为他们损失惨重。”

“有理论很好，”Kurt说。“但如果你不用它们来做事情，它们就一文不值了。”

Erik感到Charles身体一僵。

“他正在用他的理论做一些事情，”Erik说。“教学，他写的书，他在科学界所做的改变。Charles对遗传学的进步和整个变种人的群体都非常重要。”

“可是那一点价值也没有！如果你能接受实验室的职位，Charles……”

“我告诉过你了，不行，”Charles咆哮道。“我们还要讨论多少次？我不会让你利用我的工作来推动这一进程。”

“这真的是你的工作吗？”Kurt问。“如果你肯服药的话，我们就可以确定了。但是你不肯，你从一开始就很抗拒。那些定理甚至可能根本就不是你的，所以用它们来帮助项目没有问题。”

“你要明白，我不会让你利用我的工作，那就是****我的****工作和****我的****定理，去推动黑子宫计划！”

“‘黑子宫’是什么？”Erik问道。在Charles剪贴簿里的文章说，那个特殊的研究项目在Brian Xavier死后就被停止了。

“那是一个基因研究项目，以Brian和Kurt二十多年前所做的研究为基础，”Raven解释说。“‘黑子宫’正在寻找所谓的变种人问题的‘解药'。”

突然之间，房间里所有的金属开始嗡嗡作响，所有的金属在Erik的感觉里瞬间变得非常尖锐起来。他和Charles的联系是阻止他把那些都压在Kurt身上的唯一原因。

变异不是一种缺陷，它不是一种疾病，不是一种残疾，”他说，试图努力（虽然他也不知道应该怎样做）保持他的语气平静。“它不需要被治疗。”

“有很多人不同意这种观点，”Kurt反驳道，还没有意识到自己的处境有多危险。

“Erik，冷静点，”Charles说。Erik已经站了起来，虽然他不记得这是什么时候发生的。Charles向他的方向侧身，一只手放在他的背上，另一只手放在他的胸前，刚好在他心脏的上方。“亲爱的，求你了。我非常喜欢这些管道。”

Erik意识到墙上和天花板上的管道因为他施加的压力而发出轰鸣。他放松下来，让它们停了下来，只是因为这座巨大的房子对他的爱人来说意义重大。

Erik深吸了一口气，低头看着Charles。那双明亮的蓝眼睛是暴风雨中的一个港口，里面充满了那么多的爱与理解，他觉得自己很平静，一切在他的脑海里变得非常清晰。

“听我说，仔细听着，”Erik说。“我是一个变种人，来自一个非常非常大的变种人家族。我喜欢Charles的变异，喜欢Raven的变异。当我们今晚到达这里时，我震惊于她竟然觉得自己有必要隐藏她美丽的蓝色身体，把自己变成所谓的文明社会中更容易被接受的样子。这里应该是她的家，是她能够觉得最安全，最放松的地方，但你却让她觉得自己的样子是件值得羞愧的事情。还有Charles……你是如此地坚信他有问题，他的能力有问题。你有没有让他进入过你的大脑？你对于他在你的脑海里是多么神奇有没有丝毫的理解？不，你当然没有，因为你是如此沉浸于自己的偏见之中，以至于你从未想过要推翻自己先入为主的浅见。当你听到心灵感应这个词，立刻就想到他需要接受药物治疗，而这只是因为，老天保佑，事实上他自己确实很聪明。”

他把Charles拉得更近一些，然后伸出手抓住Raven的手。

“Charles是不可思议的。他的智力是惊人的，那就是****他的****，而不是别人的！他非常聪明，善于表达，善解人意，富有同情心，充满热情，而且该死的勇敢。他每天起床，去一个没有人信任他的地方工作，而这一切都是因为****你****在他小时候播下的怀疑的种子。”他指责地看着Kurt。“他起床去学校里，尽管他能听到大家对他的偏见，但他还是坚持着。他就在我的脑海里，我很高兴有他在那里，我感到很荣幸有他在那里，让我可以接近一个如此了不起的人。你们都应该为自己感到羞耻。”

他深吸了一口气。

“Charles，你准备好离开了了吗？我想今晚已经结束了。”

“是的，我准备好了。”

“Raven，你准备好了吗？”

“早就好了。”

“很好，变成蓝色的样子，然后我们离开。”

在那桃粉色的皮肤消失之前，她的脸颊微微泛红，然后变成了他所喜爱的那种美丽的蓝色。

“这好多了，”他说。“我们走吧。”

当Charles走到门口时，他感到有一只手放在他的胳膊肘上。他转过身来，看着他的母亲。

“谢谢你的晚餐，妈妈，”他说，倾过身去亲吻她的脸颊。“我这周再给你打电话。”

“Charles……如果你再把那个人带回这个房子，这里就不会欢迎你，”她坚定地说。

Charles震惊地站在原地。

“你……你真的要我在Erik和你之间做出选择吗？”他虚弱地问道，几乎不能相信自己在问什么。

“那个人在这里不受欢迎，只要你还和他有关系，你就同样不受欢迎。”

“你不能这么做，”他咆哮道。“这房子有一半是我的，你不能把我关在外面。”

“我可以，而且我也会这么做。如果你现在和他一起离开，你将不再受到欢迎。”

Charles感到他的膝盖在颤抖。****Erik********。****

** **Charles？** ** ** **怎么了** ** ** **？** **

** **我快要感觉不到我的腿了。** **

他几乎是以对话的口吻说出的这番话，但他能感觉到Erik的震惊，听着他大声命令Raven呆在车里，然后快速地跑回了砾石路上。他的手轻轻地落在Charles的背上，他能感到那强壮的双臂环绕着他。

“妈妈，求你了，不要这样，不要这样要求我！”

“Charles，我已经说得很清楚了，”她冷冷地说，Charles看到Kurt在她身后徘徊。

“那我走了，”他说，把更多的重量靠在了Erik身上。“再见，妈妈。”

** **Erik** ** ** **，带我离开这里，** ** ** **然后********给我来杯********烈酒。** **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3.2

他刚刚离开了可能带着所有关于他父亲的回忆的地方。他刚刚离开了他的祖宅。

“给你。”

他抬头看着Erik充满关切的眼睛。他手里徵端着一大杯水。

Charles喝了一小口，嘴巴因为被灼烧的感觉而瑟缩了一下。啊，原来那不是水，是伏特加。

“Raven给你们的律师打电话了，”Erik在他旁边坐下时说。“她让我告诉你，他们希望你明天能过去和他们讨论你的遗产继承问题，并和你母亲争夺房子。她说他们听起来很生气。”

“嗯？”

“嘿，”他低声说，把杯子拿走放在床头柜上。他托起Charles的下巴，轻轻地转过他的头，让Charles看着他。“我能做些什么？告诉我。我怎样做才能让你感觉稍微好一点？”

Charles颤抖地深吸了一口气。“我……我真的……我真的做了……”

“是的。”

“还有……妈妈……她要……”

“没错。”

Charles闭上眼睛，吞咽了一下。他再次感到膝盖发软，盲目地伸出手，抓住Erik的衬衫把他拉近，而Erik把他抱在了怀里。

****你不许离开，****他威胁道。

“我哪儿也不去，我就待在这儿。”

** **我的包。** **

“Raven过来时拿上了它，现在放在沙发上。”

** **操，该死的火腿！** **

“从我个人角度，我觉得这很好笑。”

** **Erik……** **

Erik不需要任何指示，就知道Charles想要什么。他把他的身子向后倾斜，俯身过去，将他们的嘴唇贴在一起，尽可能温柔地亲吻着Charles。Charles在他的身下轻微地扭动着身体，Erik的臀部紧贴在那双美妙的双腿之间，手指缠绕在他的头发上。

“Erik，”他低声说，“我想……我……”

“嘘......让我来好好照顾你。”

Erik很快就将他们的衣服脱掉，肌肤相贴的感觉简直像毒品一样让人上瘾。Charles在他身下的感觉是那么温暖，那么美好。那柔软而极其苍白的皮肤，还有那些亟待亲吻和探索的雀斑。他将自己的身体往下移动，把Charles一侧的乳头含在双唇中，对Charles发出的呜咽声和挺起胸膛试图想要更多的反应感到非常满意。

Erik花了很长的时间来戏弄他的乳头，而Charles确信，等Erik完成对他身体的探索之后，他将完全失去思考的能力。那双灵巧的双手伸到他的两腿之间，一只手握着他的阴茎，另一只手则拉着他的双球。

** **Erik……** **

****嗯********？****他一边回答，一边舔吻着他的髋骨。

** **亲吻。** **

Erik咧嘴一笑，爬了上去，吻了吻Charles的嘴唇，双手在他的身侧上下移动。

Charles伸出手，抓住Erik的手，放在自己的锁骨上。

****在我十岁的时候，Cain打伤了这里。****然后把手移到了自己的肋骨上。****这里，我十一岁的时候。****接着他把手往下一扫，放在自己肾脏的地方。****在我十五岁的时候，这里被Kurt打伤了。****他继续把手移到了胸骨处。****Cain在我十七岁的时候弄断了这里。****然后他举起Erik的手，放在自己的下巴上。****还是Cain，我十四岁的时候。****他扭了扭手腕，让Erik抓住他的掌根下面。****这里现在伤过两次，都是Cain打的。****

当Charles继续说着，指出他的鼻子在两年内被Cain打断了四次，被Kurt打断了两次，Erik能感到自己眼眶里的泪水。他拉着Erik的手指往下按，让他看到自己的右侧肋骨并不协调，左侧肩膀有些僵硬，Cain曾经把他的左肩从关节里拉出来，损伤了他的肌腱。他的颧骨，他的小腿，他的手指，那些嘴唇上的裂痕，还有所有的瘀伤。他每次都向他的母亲和老师们解释，说这些是因为和Cain失控的打闹，或者是从楼梯上或者马上摔下来所造成的。没有人注意到这个年幼的心灵感应者在遭受虐待，甚至他自己的母亲也没有注意到。

“Charles……”他低声道，把那个小个子男人拉近了一些。

“是你想知道的，”他简单地说。“你想知道为什么Cain让我想屏蔽自己的思想不让你进去。这就是原因，这就是我在当时无法告诉你的事情。”

“你为什么不让我把天花板砸下来呢？”

“因为我需要你在这里，和我在一起，而不是在某个监狱里。以及我喜欢那里现在的天花板。”

Erik无法反驳这一点。以及他不明白那些人为什么要这样对待现在和他一起躺在床上的这个漂亮的男人。

“Erik？”

“怎么了？”

“我想要……好吧……如果你想要的话，显然……”

Erik吻上他，止住了他的胡言乱语。Charles张开嘴，用自己的舌尖摩挲着Erik的嘴唇，让Erik忍不住伸出自己的舌头侵入Charles的嘴里，细细地品尝他的滋味。

“我想要和你在一起，”Charles说。“完完全全地。”

“我在这里，就在这里。”

“不，”他微笑着说，脸颊上泛起了红晕，然后慢慢地蔓延到胸前。Erik被那道红晕吸引住了，眼神跟随着它，渴望看到它能向下延伸到哪里。“我不是那个意思。我是说……好吧……”

Charles直接把这些图像传送到他的脑中——Charles仰面躺着，Erik埋在他的身体里；Charles趴在窗上，Erik从他的身后撞击着他；Charles骑在他的身上；然后Erik忍不住发出呻吟。

“哦，你是想让我操你。”

“别这么自鸣得意，”Charles的脸涨得通红，喃喃地说。

“我才没有自鸣得意呢！”他轻笑道。“好吧，或许有一点。来吧，你想要给我这个吗？”

Charles困惑地看着他，“给你什么？”

“你的第一次。这很重要，Charles，不管别人怎么说。你的第一次很重要，而且它应该是一件特别的，让你过后不会感到后悔的事情。”

“你觉得我会后悔吗？后悔和你做爱？”

“不，完全不会。我只是想让你再确定一下，你不能在这件事上重新来过，”Erik警告说。“我很乐意这么做，如果这真的是你所想要的话。”

“如果这是呢？”Charles问道，“接下来会发生什么？”

“如果是的话，我下一步就会问你有没有润滑油。”

“在床头柜的抽屉里。”

“还有你是否想让我戴安全套。”

“还有别的选择吗？”

Erik轻声地笑了笑，然后靠过身来，在那美丽而丰满的嘴唇上啜吻了一下。

“是的，我们还有一个选择。你看，我知道我的身体是健康的，几周前我刚认识你时就去做了体检。因为我想要确定，如果我们真的进行到这一步的时候，你可以做出选择。而我知道你是健康的，因为你从来没有做过。”

Charles沉默了一会儿，而Erik等待着他，让他自己做决定。他很满足于让Charles来做选择，因为他知道不管Charles的选择是什么，这个夜晚都会以某种高潮的形式结束。

Charles猛地向上起身，咬住了Erik的嘴唇，把双腿抬高架在Erik的臀部两侧。Erik能感到Charles的性器在他的身下变硬，而他自己的老二也变得性致勃勃。他把一只手埋在Charles浓密的头发里，倾斜着他的脑袋，以找到一个更合适的角度，同时他向下伸出手，去抚摸那紧贴着他皮肤的美妙双腿。

** **Erik……上帝啊，Erik……** **

****我们还有什么疑问吗********？****他问道，轻轻地推了推Charles，同时感到Charles也推了回来。****你想要这样吗？还是别的什么？不管怎样我都不会介意的。****

** **我想要……哦，请往左边一点……哦！求你了，上帝啊，哦，天啊……我要……嗯……再用力一点，求求你了……啊！** **

Erik懒洋洋地顶着他的同时，小小地拧了一下他的屁股，低头吮吸着他苍白的喉咙皮肤。

“求你了……Erik……”

“怎么了？你想要什么？”他问道，轻轻地咬着他肩膀上的雀斑。“只不过我现在有点忙。”

“我想要你……去……哦，Erik，求你了，我正要说话呢。”

他笑了，抬起头看着他的眼睛。“那就说吧。”

“我要你进入我的身体，”他说道，所有的尴尬突然都消失了。

“你确定吗？”

“绝对确定。我希望那个人是你，我希望就是现在，就在今晚。”

”好吧。润滑油最上面的抽屉里，对吧？”

Charles点点头，Erik挣扎着起身，伸手打开抽屉，拿出瓶子，把它扔在床上，然后重新压在了遗传学教授的身上。

“要不要安全套？”他低声问道。“如果你想要的话，我钱包里就放了一个。”

“我不想要，”他坚定地说。“如果那对我们来说不是必须的话，我宁愿不要。”

Erik微笑着吻了他，然后俯下身子，再次专注于Charles的乳尖。这次他先轻轻地咬了一下，然后再开始吮吸以缓解疼痛。Charles的性器现在已经完全硬了起来，难耐地顶在他的肚子上，Erik抚摸着一侧高耸的颧骨，然后慢慢地把手滑下来。

Charles失去了意识，仿佛漂浮在一块所有感觉都由Erik施予的云上。他完全陷入了自己越来越强烈的欲望和渴求的漩涡中，完全没有精力去思考任何事情。当Erik的手伸到他们中间，揉捏着他的大腿内侧时，他呻吟起来，这里离Charles真正渴望的地方很近，但同时也太远了。

“Erik，求你了，”他喘息道，扭了扭他的屁股。

Erik再次向上滑动，身体向一侧倾斜，让Charles的一条腿卡在他的身下，另一条腿仍然高高地架在他的臀部上方。他伸手去拿润滑油的瓶子，打开盖子，挤出来一些，然后放在手里捂热。他知道太凉的润滑油对于过热的皮肤来说是一种很大的刺激，而他不想让Charles感到不舒服。Erik用自己的鼻子摩擦着Charles的鼻子，双手滑落到他的两腿之间，在大腿内侧的两颗雀斑上轻轻地落下一个吻，而Charles因为这些触碰轻轻地颤栗了一下。

“放松一点，”他低声说，“只是我而已。”

当Erik抚摸那处从未有其他人触碰过的地方时，Charles微笑着试图放松下来。他的动作是那么的温柔，那么的小心。Erik亲吻着他，用一根手指慢慢地伸进他的身体，在他体内轻轻地移动着，直到Charles扭动了一下，然后手指被移开，接着又重新增加了一根。这个过程感觉并不痛，只是有些新奇，另外说实话，还有一点奇怪。

“奇怪？”Erik饶有兴趣地问，慢慢地把两根手指向里面进得更深了些。

“那只是我个人的想法，”他回答道，移动着伸展自己的身体。“Erik……我……我不……”然后他身体里的手指完全停了下来。

“什么？怎么了？”

“没什么，不，不是那样的。只是……我真的不知道自己该在做什么，”他轻声地承认，而Erik冲他笑了笑，给了他一个甜蜜的吻。

“放松一点，”他说。“我会教你的。别担心，没人第一次就知道自己要做什么。”他又移动了一下手指，扩张着那炙热而紧致的穴口，当他的指尖触碰到前列腺的时候，把Charles拽下来牢牢地吻住了他的嘴唇。当他在做准备工作的时候，他用自己的亲吻和揉捏臀部的动作来分散Charles的注意力。

“Charles？”那双大大的蓝眼睛里充满了欲望，而Charles不知道该如何处理这种情绪。“你想要怎么做？”

心灵感应者把自己的困惑传送到给了Erik，于是他把Charles之前给他展示的所有体位传送了回去。

“哦，我能……要那种吗？”

Erik点点头，用自己的身体覆盖住Charles的身体，吻了吻他，然后坐在自己的脚后跟上，再次伸手去拿润滑油，懒得去捂热就随意在自己的性器上抹了一些。他需要一点降温来让自己冷静，以确保不会太快就射出来。他希望让Charles有好的体验，不，他希望让Charles有绝妙的体验。

Charles看着Erik给自己的阴茎抹上油，然后抓起一张纸巾擦了擦手。他的皮肤在卧室昏暗的灯光下闪烁着微光。Charles惊叹于Erik的身体线条——那纤细的腰身、狭窄的臀部、宽阔的肩膀和轮廓分明的胸膛。

“Charles？”

他看到了Erik关切的眼神，然后微微一笑。“我还是很想要。”

Erik亲吻了他的膝盖顶端，稍稍移动了一下Charles的腿，慢慢靠近身体，然后他调整好姿势，在最终把自己推进去之前，抬起头看到Charles冲他点了点头。

那很痛，没有办法不痛。Erik的性征天赋异禀，让Charles不太确信它真的能够进去。那种感觉就像他的身体被劈开了一样，疼痛的感觉回荡在他的脊椎底部，但那是Erik，所以除了疼痛以外，肯定还有些别的什么。当然了，不是吗？一会儿会好起来的，是吗？

Erik推进了几下，每一次都进得更加深入，直到他完全进入其中。他俯下身子，把颤抖的Charles抱在怀里。

“嘿，嘿，深呼吸，”他安慰道。“放轻松，Charles，放松一点，一会儿就会好了。”当Charles夹紧身体时，Erik嘶声说道。“不，Charles，不要那样做。你需要放松，否则情况不会变好的。相信我，你需要放松，让你的肌肉放松下来。”

慢慢地，他的肌肉放松了，剧烈的疼痛变成了一种隐隐的酸痛。他开始慢慢地感觉到一些东西——Erik的气味，他皮肤上的金属和汗水，他紧紧抓住Erik的方式，他的脸埋在他的颈窝里的样子。Erik拨弄着他脖子后面的头发，温柔地亲吻着他的太阳穴。还有他那又粗又热的巨大性器，仍然坚硬地埋在他的体内。

** **那很疼。** **

“会好起来的，我保证。只要放松点，让我来照顾你。”

** **我希望它会好起来。** **

Erik往后抽出了一点，吻了吻他，一只手再次滑下来勾在他的膝盖后面。当Erik把他的腿抬高时，Charles倒抽了一口气，他感觉自己被进一步地打开了，而Erik在他们身体移动的时候还在轻微地抽动着。

** **哦，我的天……这是新奇的……很……有趣……** **

Erik笑了笑，开始摆动他的臀部，慢慢地在Charles身体里抽动，让他慢慢适应这种身体相结合的方式。Charles勃起的阴茎之前在他们之间变软了，现在又重新兴奋起来，Erik松开他抱着的双膝，伸手去玩弄Charles一侧的乳头。

Charles感到疼痛开始消退，取而代之的是一种难以抗拒的亲密感觉。他们正在以各种可能的方式结合在一起。当Erik来回抽动的时候，他的肌肉绷得紧紧的，以一种新奇的方式伸展着，让他感到一点轻微的灼烧。他的指尖玩弄着他的的乳头，舌头与他自己的舌头交缠在一起，还有那灼热的皮肤压在他身体上的感觉……

Charles开始在他身下呜咽，不安地移动着身体，而Erik不再只是摇晃着身体，而是用力地推进，感受到了皮肤的阻力后，他向后退了一点，然后更猛烈地向前撞击。Charles的身体里是那么的热，那么的紧，那么难以置信地与他相契合。不管他多么想要努力，他知道自己的耐心和自制力并不是无限的，迟早他会屈服于他那渴求更多的身体欲望。

“Erik，这……这不……哦，天哪，Erik，这还不够！”他呻吟着，紧紧地抓着他，不知道该如何表达自己的渴望。

“轻松一点，我会让你舒服的，再把腿抬高一点，就这样，”他低声道，当感觉到Charles按照他的指示照做后，他笑了起来。他用自己的力量把Charles往床的下面拉了一点，把枕头推开，让那个年轻人平躺下来，然后不知怎地把一个枕头推到了Charles的屁股下面。这个动作改变了他们角度，让Charles发出了剧烈的喘息，就仿佛触电了一样。然后他突然感到一阵强烈的快感，而那并不是他自己的快感。

Charles感觉Erik插入他身体的动作变得更坚定、更有力，更深且更快了，每一次都能顶到他体内的那个点，让他因为快感而眼睛泛白，呼吸哽住喉咙里。

** **……Erik……哦，妈的……哦！哦！哦！……再来，再来，再来……啊！那儿，就是那儿......求你了** ** ** **！** **

Erik沉浸在他们之间快感的循环回路中，他和Charles的快感混合在在一起，从一个人那里传到另一个人那里，然后再传回来，快感越来越炽热，越来越强烈，最后几乎让人感到疼痛，但是那感觉好极了。这是一种强烈的感情，一种独特的情感分享。他知道哪些是自己的感受，哪些不是自己的，但他十分享受于感受那些让Charles感觉奇妙的事物。这是一种令人陶醉的感觉，几乎难以用语言来形容。

Charles之前从来不会屈服于本能，他的能力通常意味着他需要严格控制自己想要做的事情。但是和Erik在一起，是件完全不同的事情。似乎Erik最想要看到的就是Charles失控的样子。所以，当Charles屈服于快感的时候，他并没有考虑太多，而是放任自己的身体去做他想要做的事情。

他的双手像是拥有自主意识一样自发地移动着，当Erik富有节奏地挤压他的屁股时，用指甲抓挠着Erik的背部皮肤。哦，这实在是太过了，那快感的循环回路俘获了他，让他疯狂地抓住Erik，把自己的臀部向前推，以迎接那猛烈的撞击，然后高兴地听到他的爱人发出野兽般的咆哮。

Erik再也忍不住了，再也无法坚持更久了。他的手在他们的身体之间梭巡，紧紧抓住Charles，抚摸着他，当他的高潮强烈地撞击到他那已经盈满了快感的大脑时，他发出了剧烈的喘息。Charles在他身下一僵，牙齿刺进了他肩膀的皮肤。Erik在极度的兴奋中，肆无忌惮地撞击着那具柔韧的身体。他只再抽动了几下，他的高潮就吞没了他，然后他倒在Charles的身上，射在了他的身体里面。

Erik是第一个恢复清醒的人，Charles片刻之后才恢复。

“你还好吗？”珠宝商问道。

“嗯，”他哼哼唧唧地说，扭动着身子，因为Erik那变软的性器还在他的身体里。“事实上……有一点……不太舒服。”

“别动，”他命令道，然后慢慢地把自己抽了出来，动作尽可能地温柔，但Charles还是退缩了一下。“对不起。”

“没关系。嗯。我浑身都黏糊糊的，”他毫无必要地说，低头看着自己肚子上的一团乱糟。

Erik轻笑了一下，跑到了私人浴室，抓起几块毛巾浸湿，然后回到了卧室。他先给小个子的教授做清理，轻轻地擦去他身上的脏东西，甚至把他的腿抬了起来。

“Erik，我还不能……”

“我只是在帮你擦干净，”他一边小心翼翼地把毛巾压在那具过度拉伸的身体上，一边安慰道。“以及我保证你不会每次都觉得痛的。只是……你的身体还不习惯这个。但是相信我，当你从高潮中结束后，过量的润滑油会让你觉得不舒服的。”

“这就是经验之谈，”Charles说道，尽量保持自己的身体不动。

“并不是什么专家。”

Charles脸红了，然后微笑道：“我在开玩笑，亲爱的，只是开个玩笑。不过我很好奇。你第一次做的时候是多大？”

Erik先把自己的肚子和身体擦干净，然后把毛巾扔进浴室。“当时我十七岁，”他说着，爬上了床，拽着毯子。“他的名字是Rupert，二十六岁。我母亲并不同意。”

“发生了什么事？”当Erik舒服了一些，把枕头推到脑后，慢慢地挪到合适的位置后，Charles问道。

“我妈妈发现了，然后告诉了祖父。不必说了，Rupert再也没有教过数学了。”

“等等，”Charles依偎着Erik，把头靠在他的肩膀上，问道。“他是你的老师吗？”

“实习老师。”Erik用手指缠在Charles的头发上，玩弄着那光滑的发丝。“我那时很年轻，也很天真。我并不真正地知道发生了什么，我甚至没有意识到这是错误的。我是一个同性恋的犹太变种人，高中生活对我来说很艰难。所以这个年长的家伙对我表现出的兴趣是……我不知道……我猜是一时冲动。”

“请告诉我，从那以后，你就开始找和你年龄更相仿的男孩了。”

他咧嘴一笑，用他的能力关上了灯。“是的，虽然没有一个人持续了很长时间。没有一个人是真正有意义的，直到现在。”

Charles心满意足地哼着小曲，依偎得更紧了。

“Charles？”

“嗯？”

“你的第一次还好吗？”

“我的第一次棒极了。谢谢你，Erik。”

“不客气。”

**第三章End**


End file.
